Rediscover
by ZebraGuy412
Summary: Harima and Yakumo they've lost their passion ever since Tenma left, now they must find their own passion in order to carry on. Harima dreams of being a manga artist however...it's required he must have a High School Diploma that he doesn't have. Is this the end of the road for Harima? Can Yakumo help in anyway? What does a Ghost have to do with it?
1. Crossed Paths

**Chapter 1: Crossed Paths**

 **A/N: It's been a while since I've ever done anything School Rumble related, my first story was 'Harima's Chance' although I enjoyed writing it, I look back at it now and cringe slightly at the grammar mistakes and misspelled names. This story is a bit of a rewrite of Harima's Chance you may see some similarities but also different elements in the story as I thought the previous story was kinda rushed. Hope you all enjoy this old/new story.**

* * *

"You're shutting down the tea club?" Yakumo asks, Itoko looks ahead of her at the two distraught former members of the club Yakumo and Sarah. Itoko folds her arms looking at the pair.

"For a club to operate we need three members, since Akira graduated we now only have two" Itoko explains, Sarah gently picks up her tea cup and takes a sip. "It's a shame because this club gave me a break from after school duties" Itoko expresses her dismay.

"It'll be easy to get another member, any boy would join if they know Yakumo is here" Sarah plans, Yakumo flinches at the plan. Itoko sighs as she looks across the table at the timid Yakumo.

"What do you think?" Itoko asks, Yakumo darts her eyes from Sarah to Itoko. Yakumo places her hands on her lap and lowers her head.

"Erm...I'll have to think about it" Yakumo answers, Itoko simply shrugs and stands out her seat. Yakumo and Sarah look up at Itoko.

"I see, so for now the tea club is officially off until we find more members" Itoko proclaims, Yakumo and Sarah both nod in unison. "Let me know if you find a new member, I'll see the two of you around school." Itoko says, Itoko digs into her pocket and pull out a key. Itoko places the key on the table "Don't forget to lock up" Itoko reminds the two of them. Itoko leaves the room.

"Well this is no good, the tea club is the only place we can relax in the school" Sarah says as she stretches. Yakumo looks down the full tea cup in front of her.

"What about Satsuki? Can't we ask her?" Yakumo questions, Sarah pauses before answering the question.

"I think she's too wrapped up in the basketball club" Sarah answers, Yakumo has a small pout. "We could just ask any boy and they'll join" Sarah pushes her idea onto Yakumo.

"But...I..." Yakumo tries to speak up.

"I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do" Sarah reassures causing a smile to emerge on Yakumo's face, Sarah slightly groans.

"Well...we can still hang out after school at my place, I don't mind making tea there" Yakumo suggests, Sarah rubs the bottom of her chin.

"I guess you're right" Sarah says as she finally finishes sipping her tea. "Without Tenma at home, I'm going to guess you need a little company" Sarah assumes, Yakumo sighs as she stands out of her seat and picks up Sarah's empty cup.

"It's quiet, but I still have Iori with me" Yakumo answers, Sarah stands out of her seat and grabs her coat. Sarah turns around to see Yakumo pouring the remainder of her tea down the sink.

"But do you miss talking to someone at home?" Sarah fires another questions, Yakumo rinses out the two cups and places them on the side.

"I guess so, but it's best for sis to be with Karasuma now" Yakumo answers again, Sarah nods her head as she puts her coat on. "I still put out two lunch boxes by mistake every morning" Yakumo confesses, Sarah chuckles at Yakumo.

"I'd probably do the same, but with that extra lunch box you can make me something right?" Sarah hints, Yakumo pauses before shrugging her shoulders. Sarah pouts at Yakumo's gesture. "Anyway are you good to go?" Sarah asks, Yakumo nods her head. Yakumo follows Sarah to the door of the tea club.

"Goodbye tea club" Yakumo mutters, Sarah opens the door and the two exit the room.

* * *

Meanwhile a motorbike appears outside MangaCorp headquarters a dark figured man wearing a helmet is sitting on the bike _"They say in life you either get love, money or success, some people are lucky to get all. I'm not one of those guys, my chance at love is gone and I'm broke for money. My only chance is success by drawing manga."_ The man takes his helmet off, revealing it's Harima. _"After a year, I've learned I can't have all but I can at least get one"_ Harima climbs off his motorcycle with his manuscript in hand, Harima walks through the double doors of the headquarters.

" _This place hasn't changed a bit"_ Harima walks up to the receptionist with the pointy spectacles. _"I hate being in this town, it's full of memories of her..."_

"Good morning welcome to MangaCorp, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks as she types on the keyboard in front of her. Harima nervously gulps before replying.

"erm...I've booked a viewing for my manuscript with-" Harima is interrupted.

"Is that Hario over there?" An ambitious voice calls out, Harima looks to his right where the voice is coming from. Harima sees a smartly dressed man sitting at one of the side booths of the reception. "Come over here, I've been expecting you" The man reassures Harima, Harima bows his head to the receptionist and walks over to the smartly dressed man.

* * *

Meanwhile on the walk home "Have you started the assignment yet?" Sarah asks, Yakumo continues to stare off into the distance at the trees she's passing. "Hello? Earth to Yakumo?" Sarah teases.

" _That Tsukamato chick looked so cute this morning" "She always looks cute" "Why won't she give me a chance?!"_ Yakumo starts to hear multiple thoughts in the distance. Yakumo snaps out of her trance as she hears Sarah. "I'm sorry Sarah" Yakumo apologizes.

"It's fine, you've been dazing off a lot lately" Sarah giggles, Yakumo rubs her forehead.

"I'm sorry Sara" Yakumo apologizes again, a smile emerges on the face of Sara.

"No need to apologize, I daze off all the time in class. If it wasn't for you and your notes I'd be struggling" Sarah assures Yakumo, a petite smile emerges on the face of Yakumo.

* * *

"Hmm..." The Editor says as he turns the page of Harima's manuscript, Harima is sitting opposite The Editor with high hopes. "Oh...I...see..." The Editor mumbles as he reads the last of the pages, The Editor places the manuscript on the table.

"I was thinking it could be a volume series than a one-shot series, I have more time on my hands so-" Harima is interrupted.

"I've seen you draw and write better, I think there is something missing" The Editor comments as he faintly flicks through the manuscript on the table.

"W...what do you mean something is missing? I didn't forget to write my name or something?" Harima jokes as he folds his arms, The Editor shakes his head.

"At the moment I don't know what it is, I just prefer your old work. What happened to the love story?" The Editor asks, Harima clenches his fist tightly and looks down at the floor. "I just don't think a sports, horror and sci-fi is your style" The Editor comments.

"I...I...see" Harima stutters, The Editor notices Harima's disappointment. Suddenly Harima feels a sharp pain in his head, Harima raises his hand ready to put it on his head but decides against it. _"What was that? Am I coming down with something?"_

"Don't get yourself down, all great writers struggle at some point. All you have to do is keep trying" The Editor places his hand on Harima's shoulder.

"Thanks" Harima mutters, The Editor takes his hand off Harima's shoulder. "Do you have anything else I can do instead?" Harima asks, a smirk emerges on The Editors face.

"In fact, there is a job opening for a layout artist to assist other artists. It's a starting point that can help raise you creating your own stories for publishing" The Editor suggests, Harima raises his head looking across at the The Editor.

"Really? I'll take it!" Harima's sudden change of attitude surprises The Editor, Harima stands out of his seat in excitement. The Editor joins Harima and stands up as well.

"Perfect, all we need to see is your high-school diploma" The Editor drops a bombshell on Harima, Harima suddenly freezes in place.

"erm...let's say for instance I don't have a high-school diploma..." Harima asks as he twirls his thumbs, The Editor squints at Harima sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry it's a regulation that all our workers have at least a high-school diploma" The Editor informs. Harima begins to grit his teeth together before opening his mouth, The Editor tilts his head confused as he's looking at Harima.

"Well...it's a good thing I have one...I was joking, of course I have one. I just need to pick it up from somewhere..." Harima scratches the back of his head as he nervously laughs, The Editor begins to chuckle as well.

"Good one" The Editor comments, soon the laughter dies down. "Well when you find your diploma, give me a call and I'll sort everything out for you" The Editor says.

"T...thanks" Harima hesitates. _"What am I supposed to do?! Wait...maybe Itoko will give me a free one...I am her cousin after all"_ Harima plots.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow Yakumo!" Sarah waves in the distance at Yakumo, Yakumo waves back.

"Get home safe" Yakumo says as the two go their own separate ways, Yakumo continues to daze off into the distance as she passes building after building. _"That highschooler looks cute, do you think she likes an older guy?"_ Yakumo looks from side to side to find out where that thought was coming from, she's unable to find the source.

* * *

Meanwhile Harima walks up to his motorbike, he spots the parking ticket on his motorbike. _"Screw this"_ Harima rips up the ticket and sits on the bike, Harima looks up at the stars in the sky. _"I wonder how Tenma is still in America?"_ A faint blush appears on Harima's cheeks, Harima shakes his head. _"Idiot forget about it, remember it's either love, money or success. All I have left is success"_ Harima quits staring up at the stars and looks at the side walk to see a familiar face with a school uniform on walking. _"Wait a minute isn't that..."_

Yakumo looks ahead of her to see a biker dressed in black, Yakumo's eyes widen as she looks ahead of her. _"Is that...Harima?"_ Yakumo wonders as her pace quickens slightly.

" _Crap...crap...what do I do?! My past is behind me now that includes everyone"_ Harima looks to his side and puts his helmet on his head, Harima puts his hand to his ear pretending he's on the phone.

Yakumo stands besides Harima "erm...excuse me...your name wouldn't happen to be Harima?" Yakumo casually asks, suddenly Harima flinches after hearing Yakumo.

"Tandnai amd aks ialdn aaldj" Harima starts to speak a gibberish language as he pretends to speak on his invisible phone. _"Sorry Tenma's sister, our paths can't cross. I'm a new man now, new man means new people."_ Harima apologises.

" _He doesn't seem to speak Japanese...I thought it was Harima"_ Yakumo thinks to herself, Yakumo bows her head. "Sorry for intruding" Yakumo apologises as she walks away from Harima and continues her walk down the side walk whilst occasionally glancing over her shoulder.

" _Please go, I'm no longer the Harima you once knew"_ Harima thinks to himself as he spots the glances from Yakumo. Harima has a sigh of relief as he sees Yakumo leave his sight _"I'll just get that diploma thing from Itoko and everything will be just fine"_ Harima gets his head back into the game. Harima revs his motorbike and takes off.

* * *

The door to the Tsukamoto residence opens, Yakumo enters her empty home. Yakumo switches the lights on and takes her shoes off "Meow!" Iori comes rushing towards Yakumo and jumps into her arms.

"Hi Iori, did you miss me?" Yakumo asks, Iori begins to playfully jab Yakumo's fingers. "You're probably hungry aren't you?" Yakumo asks her cat. Iori continues to jab her Yakumo's fingers. Yakumo carries Iori into the kitchen, Yakumo gently places Iori on the worktop before she opens the top cupboard. Yakumo notices that there is no cat food left, Yakumo exhales as she closes the cupboard. Yakumo looks down at the upset face of Iori "Don't worry Iori I'll go get some more" Yakumo responds.

"Interesting..." A faint but familiar voice says behind Yakumo, Yakumo slowly turns around to see the same Ghost floating above the counter. Yakumo takes a few steps back distancing herself from The Ghost, Iori hisses at the ghost. "Your power seems to be getting stronger, you're hearing more and more thoughts" The Ghost says, Yakumo looks away from The Ghost. "Even now in this big empty house, you're destined to be alone forever. Your sister isn't here too" The Ghost says.

"She's just helping Karasuma that's all, she'll be back" Yakumo says timidly, a sly smile emerges on the face of The Ghost.

"Do you really think she'll come back?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo simply nods. "How foolish, once love fills someone's heart they forget about the ones around them. Meaning Tenma is going to forget about you" The Ghost points at Yakumo "Face the truth, if Tenma truly cared she'd be here right now with you wouldn't she?" The Ghost starts to hover closer to Yakumo.

"She...she needs to help someone else now, it'll be selfish of me if I stopped her from going with Karasuma" Yakumo answers, The Ghost rolls her eyes.

"The ever selfless Yakumo, giving up her happiness for others. Is that how you truly feel?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo opens her mouth ready to speak but The Ghost disappears before she could even answer.

* * *

" _I just hope Itoko didn't move out in the last year..."_ Harima worries as he stands outside of Itoko's door, Harima takes a deep breath as he knocks on the door. Harima begins to anxiously tap his foot on the floor _"What if it isn't Itoko? Some crazed old man or something?"_ Harima wonders, suddenly Harima hears the door unlock. The door swings open, Harima tries to peek in but swiftly avoids getting hit in the face with the door. _"Whew that was close, I didn't even know the door opened that way"_ Itoko pauses whilst looking at the wonderer at her front door.

"And who are you again?" Itoko asks, Harima scratches the back of his neck.

"er... can I talk to you about something?" Harima asks, Itoko squints at Harima.

"So you disappear for an entire year, you show up at my door and you want to talk about something...nah I'm good" Itoko starts to close the door until Harima's foot blocks the door from closing.

"Please, this is important. I need to speak to you" Harima places his hand on the side of the door looking directly in Itoko's eyes.

"If this is about a loanshark I can't help you with that" Itoko comments, Harima immediately shakes his head.

"It's not about that, can I come in?" Harima pleads, Itoko pushes the door wide open. Itoko takes her hand off the door and folds her arms.

"You're not coming in, whatever you have to say do it here" Itoko orders, Harima has a short sigh.

"Ok...Ok..." Harima agrees. "I'm trying to get a job but they need me to have a high-school diploma" Harima explains, Itoko's expression reads I don't care.

"And you're telling this because?" Itoko questions, Harima clenches his fist tightly before bowing his head to Itoko.

"Please, would you be able to get one for me? Maybe change someone's name to mine on a diploma or something?" Harima pleads, Itoko raises her eyebrow at how serious Harima is being.

"No chance, I'm not loosing my job because of you. Get it the old fashion way, by going to school!" Itoko lectures, Harima raises his head looking at Itoko.

"Please Itoko, it's for a job I really want" Harima tries again, before he could receive an answer Itoko had already slammed the door. _"After all the things I do for her...it's not fair"_ Harima groans as he turns his back to the door. _"Go to school? Not a chance"_ Harima proclaims as he looks up at the cloudy sky, suddenly drops of rain come from above. Suddenly the sharp pain starts again at the back of Harima's head, Harima puts his hand on the back of his head _"The hell was that?"_

* * *

"Thank you, come again" The store clerk yells as Yakumo walks out of the convenience shop with a bag full of cat food and treats, while holding an umbrella in the other hand. _"I hope I didn't get too much"_ Yakumo worries as she walks down the side walk, Yakumo takes her attention off the cat food and notices the same motorbike she saw earlier. On that motorbike was a man dressed in dark clothing with an umbrella above him, it's Harima resting his head on the handles of his motorbike.

" _It is Harima"_ Yakumo thinks to herself, Yakumo slowly approaches the sleeping Harima. Yakumo puts her bags down at the side Harima's bike, Yakumo takes a deep breath before putting her hands on him. "erm...Harima?" Yakumo calls out.

"For the last time...Napoleon...It's beef...not bacon..." Harima utters in his sleep, Yakumo continues to try and wake Harima. The rain starts to become heavier, a number of people are running to safety under a shelter.

"Harima...you'll be sick if you sleep outside in this weather..." Yakumo says with concern, Harima's eyes begin to twitch as he sees a faint blurry figure standing before him.

"T...Tenma?" Harima mutters, Yakumo takes a step back away from Harima. Harima's eyes continue to open and close to wake himself up, the figure standing in front of him is now clear. Harima flinches at the sight of Yakumo, whilst Yakumo puts her hand over her mouth in concern for Harima.

"A...are you okay Harima?" Yakumo asks, suddenly Harima's sunglasses fall off his face. Yakumo sees that Harima's eyes are open, Harima groans as he lifts his head off his motorbike handles. Yakumo tilts her head looking at Harima's face.

"Tenma's sister?" Harima mutters, Yakumo takes a few steps forward towards Harima. Yakumo places her hand on top of Harima's head, Harima looks up at the hand on top of his head.

"Harima you're burning up, you can't sleep out here you'll get worse" Yakumo gives Harima some advice, Harima continues to faintly blink whilst looking at Yakumo. _"What's the cute girl doing helping a bum?"_ Yakumo hears a clear thought in the distance, Yakumo shakes her head to ignore it. "Please Harima...get up, you'll get sick if you don't" Yakumo pleads again, as she taps Harima.

" _Guess I have no choice...she'll keep pestering if I don't, then she'll be the one ending up sick"_ Harima accepts the offer, Harima sluggishly stands off his bike. Yakumo bends down to pick up the cat food, Yakumo assists in helping Harima walk forward. "Wait...I need my manuscript" Harima proclaims, Yakumo looks over her shoulder at the thick bunch of papers on his bike. Yakumo hands Harima her umbrella and swiftly picks the manuscript up, the two continue to walk forward back to Yakumo's home.

" _Luckily my home isn't too far away"_ Yakumo thinks to herself as she supports Harima _"I wonder if his bike will be okay?"_ Yakumo wonders as she looks over her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be plenty more to come. I am still writing other like "My Study Buddy" I'm just struggling from writers block and after watching School Rumble again, I decided I need to pay homage to my first story. Hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	2. Step Back to Step Forward

**Chapter 2: Step Back to Step Forward**

 **A/N: Thanks for the support on the previous chapter, had to get this new chapter out as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Ugh...where the hell am I?"_ Harima opens his eyes to see a bright ceiling light above him, Harima somewhat blinks his eyes slowly trying to comprehend where he is. Harima twitches his fingers to feel a blanket is on top of him, Harima attempts to move in order to sit up but is too dizzy to do so. _"Now I remember...Tenma's sister saw me...and she brought be here"_ Harima attempts to connect the dots.

"Here Iori, don't eat too fast or you'll get a stomach ache again" Yakumo warns, Harima hears a soft voice on the outside of the door. Suddenly Harima hears the door slide open, Harima immediately closes his eyes. Yakumo peaks into the room _"Looks like he's not awake yet, rest is best"_ Yakumo thinks to herself, Yakumo silently slides the door closed.

" _I'm back here again, no matter what I do I always end up here"_ Harima's thoughts bounce around his mind.

* * *

" _I hope he wakes up soon"_ Yakumo hopes as she kneels down at the table with a teacup in her hand. Yakumo looks to her side at the closed door of the room that Harima is resting in, Yakumo sighs as she looks down at the table. Yakumo takes a sip out of her teacup, Yakumo spots something on the table that catches her eye. _"I wonder if he's still drawing comics?"_ Yakumo wonders as she lifts the manuscript off the table, Yakumo puts her hand on the coversheet and is about to remove it. _"What if he doesn't want me to read this?"_ Yakumo questions, Yakumo removes her hand from the coversheet. _"I'll wait to see if he wants me to read it or not"_ Yakumo plans as she moves the manuscript aside.

* * *

" _Crap, how am I meant to escape from here without being seen?!"_ Harima plots his escape, Harima uses his eyes to dart around the room for an exit. _"I can't escape out of the window, I need to get my manuscript back."_ Harima thinks of the possibilities he has. _"If I dig a tunnel underground, I could escape and pop up to grab my manuscript for a quick getaway"_ Harima plots, Harima rubs the bottom of his chin. _"That won't work, there isn't anything in here I can use to dig!"_

* * *

" _He left the same time Tenma left, no one has seen him since. I've always wondered where he's been, he might tell me when he wakes up"_ Yakumo wonders as she strokes the top of Iori's head. _"What made him want to comeback?"_

* * *

" _I've got it! If I wait long enough, Tenma's sister will get tired and go to bed. Giving me the chance to get up and escape with the manuscript, it's fool proof"_ Harima has finally decided on a plan to escape. _"All I have to do now is play the waiting game..."_

* * *

Hours pass and the sunsets on Yagami, Yakumo occasionally went to check on Harima. All Harima did was pretend to be asleep, Yakumo again and again checked on him but Harima chose not to wake up. _"Tenma's sister hasn't been in to check on me in a while, she's probably gone to sleep."_ Harima assumes, Harima attempts to stand to his feet but is still a little dizzy. Harima almost stumbles getting up _"Woah...I need to be careful and quiet as possible"_ Harima plans. Harima sneaks towards the door as silently as he can be, he makes it to the door and slightly slides it open. _"She...she's still awake!"_ Harima discovers.

* * *

Yakumo remains kneeling down at the table with Iori resting on the table in front of her, Yakumo starts to become groggy against her fight with sleep. Iori looks up at Yakumo concerned, Yakumo blinks as fast as she can to try and wake up. "Don't worry Iori, I'll go to bed as soon" Yakumo comforts Iori, Yakumo takes her attention off Iori and looks up to see Harima peeking out the door. "Harima?" Yakumo calls out.

"Ugh!" Harima grunts, Harima puts his hand on the door and gently slides it open further. Yakumo gives a joyful smile, Harima takes a few steps out of the room.

"erm...would you like to sit down?" Yakumo asks, Harima hesitantly scratches the back of his head. Harima sighs and sits down opposite Yakumo.

" _The heck am I doing? As soon as I get a chance I'll make a run for it"_ Harima again plots his escape. "Thanks" Harima mutters, an awkward silence engulfs the entire room. A small yawn escapes Yakumo, contagiously making Harima yawn.

"Would you like something to drink? I've put some tea on?" Yakumo asks, Harima carefully nods his head. Yakumo sluggishly stands to her feet and leaves the room, a sly grin appears on Harima's face.

" _Now is my chance to esca-!"_ Before Harima could finish his thought, Iori has jumped off the table and onto his lap. Iori decides to lay down on Harima's lap _"Grr...why now of all times do you choose to lay on me?"_ Harima wonders.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yakumo smoothly pours the tea into a teacup for Harima. _"It's so quiet, I need to think of something to say or ask"_ Yakumo lectures herself, Yakumo picks up the teacup and takes a deep breath before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Yakumo sets down the tea in front of Harima, Harima bows his head. "Thanks" Harima says, Yakumo sits down back where she was. The two of them sigh in unison, they both open their mouths ready to speak.

"So-" Harima and Yakumo say at the same time, the two immediately freeze on the spot.

"Oh sorry, go ahead Tenma's sister you go first" Harima instructs, Yakumo slowly nods. Yakumo puts her hands on the table and fiddles with her half empty cup of tea. Yakumo remains to have her eyes fixed on the teacup in front of her.

"erm...how have you been? I think it's been nearly a year since I've seen you" Yakumo curiously asks, Harima scratches the back of his neck.

"I've been, you know the same as usual. I just wanted to get away from this city" Harima responds, Yakumo looks up staring directly into Harima's shaded eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come back?" Yakumo asks, Harima takes a sip of his tea before answering.

"To see you of course" A faint voice that Yakumo hears, Yakumo's eyes widen but soon looks to her right to see The Ghost at the table. Harima notices that Yakumo is looking at a different end of the table. "Don't worry he can't see me" The Ghost confirms.

"Are you okay?" Harima asks, Yakumo changes her gaze back to Harima.

"Sorry I thought I heard something, what did you say?" Yakumo asks Harima to repeat himself, Harima tilts his head looking at Yakumo.

"No problem, honestly I was looking for my dream job at MangaCorp. I got it but they said I need a high-school diploma to work there-" Harima covers his mouth immediately _"Crap, I've got the biggest mouth. No wonder no one trusts me with a secret!"_ Harima scolds himself.

"Can't Mrs. Itoko help you?" Yakumo asks, Harima lowers his hand away from his mouth.

"Already asked, she won't help me. All she said was go back to school, like hell I'm going back there" Harima says, Yakumo looks disappointed by Harima's statement. "My dream job working for MangaCorp and they need a stupid high-school diploma" Harima confesses.

" _She looks bored, well my life is kinda boring now"_ Harima admits, Yakumo picks up her cup and takes another sip. "Enough about me, how have things been since I've been gone? Like Tenma? And the others" Harima asks, Yakumo places her empty cup on the table.

"Tenma is still in America with Karasuma, whenever she gets a break off medical school she comes to visit" Yakumo begins her explanation.

" _Nice to see Tenma has moved on"_ Harima thinks to himself, The Ghost's eyes keeps shifting from looking at Harima to Yakumo.

"Eri travels back and forth between Japan and England, she works for her Fathers company now. Mikoto and Hanai are going out as well." Yakumo answers, Harima scratches the bottom of his chin.

"What about you?" Harima asks, Yakumo seems startled at that question. The Ghost shifts her gaze directly at Yakumo.

"Why is that question hard to answer?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo continues to look at Harima with her full attention.

"Oh nothing much, all I do now is go to school" Yakumo gives a simple answer, Harima raises his eyebrows at the question. Another yawn escapes Yakumo, Yakumo begins to attempt to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"You look tired" Harima comments, Yakumo sluggishly nods her head. _"If she goes to bed, I'll be able to get out of here"_ Harima plots his escape. "If you've got school in the morning, it'd be best if you go to sleep or something" Harima suggests, Yakumo pauses before nodding. "I can put the cups away and everything, we can talk more tomorrow" Harima offers.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yakumo asks for confirmation, The Ghost rocks her head back listening to the two of them.

"Don't worry about me, just get some sleep" Harima rushes, Yakumo stands to her feet.

"Okay, goodnight Harima" Yakumo says as she bows her head.

"Goodnight Tenma's sister" Harima says as he pets the top of Iori's head, The Ghost glares at Harima. Yakumo is about to exit the room.

"Goodnight Yakumo" The Ghost says, Yakumo pauses in place before leaving the room. Harima immediately slides the manuscript on the table in front of him, The Ghost keeps her eyes on Harima. Harima gently lifts Iori off his knees and places Iori on the table, Harima picks up his manuscript.

" _Sorry Tenma's sister, this is nothing against you. It's just that whenever I get involved in anyone else's life, I end up screwing it up for them and me!"_ Harima stands to his feet, The Ghost starts to float above his head.

" _Hmm...I wonder what he's up to"_ The Ghost speculates, as Harima silently tiptoes towards the front door The Ghost remains following him from above. Harima puts his hand on the door handle, Harima attempts to pull but it doesn't move. _"Does he really think that she doesn't lock the door at night?"_ Harima gives up pulling the door open.

" _I'll go out of a window instead"_ Harima goes for plan B, Harima rushes towards the nearest window in the living room. The Ghost continues to hover above his head, Harima puts all his might into trying to open the window.

" _He really is dense, she locks the window at night too"_ The Ghost scratches the top of her head. Harima attempts to pull at all his might, but the window won't budge.

" _I'm trapped..."_ Harima quits pulling the window, Harima continues to pant as he stares at the locked window. _"Wait...when she goes to school tomorrow, I'll make my escape then!"_ Harima clicks his fingers together for another brilliant scheme.

" _Now what's he up to?"_ The Ghost speculates as she watches Harima sit down at the table in front of him.

" _I'll just sit here and wait"_ Harima plans as he sits there with a grin on his face. _"I have the patience of a saint! This should be easy"_ Harima folds his arms, The Ghost sighs and puts her head in her hands.

" _Well this is boring...I wonder what Yakumo is up to"_ The Ghost looks up at the ceiling and phases through the ceiling, leaving Harima alone to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in Yakumo's room, Yakumo lays on her bed looking up at the blank ceiling. _"How am I supposed to convince Harima to go back to school? If he wants to get a job, most companies strictly only hire people who have a high-school diploma"_ Yakumo lays out the situation in her mind, Yakumo puts her hands at the top of her head. _"I could try talking to him...but I don't think he'll listen to me. I could ask sis to ask him, he seems to listen to sis more than me"_ Yakumo weighs her options.

"So that's the boy you like?" The Ghost phases through the floor and floats besides Yakumo's bed, Yakumo immediately sits up and pulls her covers over her chest. Yakumo pauses as she looks directly at The Ghost, The Ghost squints looking into Yakumo's eyes. "So it is then? I don't see what you see in him, I find him quite foolish" The Ghost confesses, Yakumo tightens her grip on her sheets.

"Some people may see him as brash, but I think he has a good heart" Yakumo admits, The Ghost tilts her head.

"So you only like him because you can't read his thoughts?" The Ghost questions, Yakumo's eyes widen. "Thought so, if you can't read his mind how can you expect him to like you? He only sees you as his friend and that's all it will ever be" The Ghost lays the truth, Yakumo slowly sighs.

"As long as Harima is happy, I don't mind who he's with. He deserves a chance at being-" Yakumo is interrupted by The Ghost floating directly inches away from her face.

"Yet again the selfless Yakumo, will you ever think of yourself more than other people? That's how people walkover you!" The Ghost's tone turns to anger, Yakumo turns her head away from The Ghost. "I'm sick and tired of this" The Ghost utters as she disappears in front of Yakumo. Yakumo has a sigh of relief as she lays her head back down on the pillow.

" _Maybe she'll leave me alone now..."_ Yakumo hopes, Yakumo slowly closes her eyes as a smile emerges on her face. _"I'll talk to the school tomorrow about Harima"_ Yakumo decides her plan of action.

* * *

Next morning arrives with a sun raising above Yagami, Harima is resting his head on the table. Yakumo walks into the room wearing her school uniform holding two cup of tea _"He seems to be feeling a lot better"_ Yakumo comments to herself, Yakumo lowers the two cups onto the table. Yakumo sits down opposite the resting Harima, Yakumo spots the manuscript still sitting on the table Yakumo slides it over in front of her. Yakumo flinches slightly as she sees Harima squirming around, Harima wipes the sleep out of his eyes and raises his head. A loud yawn escapes Harima. "erm...Good morning" Yakumo hesitantly wishes. Harima again yawns, Harima stretches his arms in the air.

"Morning, Tenma's sister" Harima grumbles, Harima tilts his head as he looks opposite him at Yakumo looking down at his manuscript.

"I'm going to guess you still draw comics?" Yakumo asks, Harima scratches the bottom of his chin.

"Uhh, yeah. I sent it into MangaCorp, they weren't too keen" Harima answers, Yakumo raises her eyebrow at that statement.

"Really?" Yakumo asks for confirmation, Harima simply nods.

"Yeah, they said something was missing. I've read it a few times, I don't see anything missing to be honest" Harima assures, Yakumo takes a sip of her tea as she looks down at the manuscript. Harima's eyes suddenly widen, Harima immediately stands out of his seat catching Yakumo by surprise. "Wait a minute...you used to read my comics didn't you?" Harima asks.

"Yeah, I used to help you as ink them as well" Yakumo reminds. _"Did he forget or something?"_ Yakumo wonders.

"Can you read that comic when you get time? And let me know what you think?" Harima asks as he bows his head, Yakumo seems off guard by the sudden request.

"S..sure, I can read it during lunch today" Yakumo promises, a smile emerges on Harima's face as he lifts his head from the bow.

"Thanks Tenma's sister" Harima says as he sits down on the floor at the table.

"You're welcome" Yakumo says as she picks up the manuscript and gently places it in her bag, Yakumo puts her bag down and looks up at the clock behind Harima's head. "Gosh, I'm going to be late" Yakumo announces as she quickly stands to her feet. "I need to head to school, so I'll be going." Yakumo says, Harima nods his head.

"Sure, see you when you get back" Harima declares, Yakumo gives a short wave as she leaves the room. _"Now I can get the heck out of he..."_ Harima immediately face palms. _"Why did I give her my manuscript?! I need it to get out of here!"_ Harima shakes his head in his hands.

* * *

An hour passes, Yakumo is at school sitting in her seat. The seat where Tenma used to sit, Yakumo continues to stare at the front of the class at Mr. Tani. _"Maybe if I ask Mr. Tani, he might be able to get Harima back at school"_ Yakumo wonders.

"Psst..." Sarah attempts to get Yakumo's attention, Yakumo snaps out of her trance. Yakumo looks ahead of her at Sarah, Sarah gives a warm smile. "You're spacing out again" Sarah comments, Yakumo nods her head and starts writing notes.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tsukamato residence, Harima is pacing up and down the room with a spring in his step. _"Okay, I'll wait to see what she thinks and then I'm out of here"_ Harima lays out his method of escape. Harima stands in place as he looks down at the table _"Might as well go check and make sure my bike is alright"_ Harima simply shrugs and exits the Tsukamato home.

* * *

Whilst at Yagami high "Well done everyone, I'll see you for the next lecture" Mr. Tani announces the break. Many of the students stand out of their seats and move to their nearby friends, Yakumo stands out of her seat and sneakily walks to the front of the class. Mr. Tani puts worksheets in his bag and closes it, Mr. Tani looks up to see Yakumo standing there. "Oh, Tsukamato can I help you with something?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo hesitantly nods her head. "What is it?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo looks over her shoulder at the crowded classroom behind her. Yakumo looks back forward at Mr. Tani.

"W...well you see-" Yakumo is interrupted by Mr. Tani lifting his hand in the air.

"We can speak in private if it's any easier for you?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo slowly nods her head. "Just follow me to my office" Mr. Tani instructs, Mr. Tani picks up his bag and starts to walk towards the door, Yakumo follows close behind him. Sarah looks on from the back of the classroom.

" _I wonder what Yakumo is up to?"_ Sarah questions.

* * *

"It must be important if you're the one asking, you're usually quiet Tsukmato" Mr. Tani comments as him and Yakumo walk down the hall. "Your sister was quite loud, but friendly with everyone. How is she getting on?" Mr. Tani asks.

"She's doing fine, she found speaking English difficult but she's getting the hang of it" Yakumo answers, a grin emerges on the face of Mr. Tani.

"Glad to hear" Mr. Tani says as the two stand out of his office, Mr. Tani opens the door and Yakumo follows in behind him.

* * *

Yakumo glances around the room to see nothing but dinosaur figures and posters, Mr. Tani walks up to his desk and puts his bag face flat on his desk. "Please take a seat" Mr. Tani welcomes, as he sits down in his seat. Yakumo bows her head and sits in her seat on the opposite side of Mr. Tani. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I have a question regarding if a former student is able to join our class?" Yakumo plainly asks, Mr. Tani tilts his head confused.

"Hmm...wasn't expecting that. I'm not the person you should be asking, but I can pass it along for you. Why would a former student want to join if they already have a high-school diploma?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo rests her hands on her lap.

"He hasn't got his high-school diploma yet, is there a chance he can re-enrol?" Yakumo explains, Mr. Tani rubs the bottom of his chin.

"He may have to re-enrol next year, they can't join halfway through a-" Mr. Tani is interrupted by Yakumo, catching Mr. Tani by surprise.

"But he dropped out half way through, he's already completed half of the diploma" Yakumo injects, Mr. Tani slowly nods his head. Yakumo feels her arms trembling, it's the first time she's ever spoken up to a teacher.

"You do have a point, there is a possibility that he might able to join considering he's already finished half of his diploma" Mr. Tani assumes, Mr. Tani starts to lean back in his seat slightly. "What is the persons name that wants to join?" Mr. Tani asks.

"Harima, Kenji" Yakumo answers, Mr. Tani startled almost falls out of his chair but soon regains composure.

"Harima Kenji? The same student who was in your sisters class?" Mr. Tani asks for confirmation, Yakumo nods her head confirming. "Hmm...but it might be too late, he did struggle in class" Mr. Tani warns, Yakumo's grip on her lap tightens.

"erm...I'll help him in class and after class, he can borrow my notes and I'll help him if he needs it" Yakumo declares, Mr. Tani nods his head.

"You are one of the brightest students in the class so it could help him, but why do you want him to join? What's your relationship with Harima?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo flinches slightly at the question.

"erm...he's a close friend of my sister so I had a chance to talk to him, we became good friends and I helped him on projects out of school" Yakumo answers, Mr. Tani folds his arms. "I want him to get his diploma so he can get the job he wants" Yakumo finishes her answer, Mr. Tani sighs and scratches the top of his head.

"I might be able to pull a few strings, the school does owe me a few favours. I'll see what I can do" Mr. Tani accepts, a smile emerges on the face of Yakumo. "But I do ask a favour if I'm able to do this" Mr. Tani says as he leans forward in his seat, Yakumo tenses up.

"W...what would that be?" Yakumo cautiously asks.

"Please be the student representative for our class, you did such a good job in your first year" Mr. Tani lays down the condition, Yakumo looks down at the desk away from Mr. Tani.

" _I gave it up...because I didn't like dealing with people. Some boys didn't even have issues, they just wanted to meet with me so they can..."_ Yakumo dreads to think of the time she was a class representative.

"I think it'll be good for you to socialise with the students in your class, you're usually quiet" Mr. Tani lectures, Yakumo sighs before she opens her mouth. Yakumo takes a deep breath, Mr. Tani looks on with anticipation.

"I...if you're able get Harima back to the school, I'll do it" Yakumo seals her fate, a grin emerges on the face of Mr. Tani.

"Splendid, I'll have a word with the Principal now" Mr. Tani announces as he stands out of his seat. "Just sit right there, I'll be back soon" Mr. Tani says, Mr. Tani leaves the room leaving Yakumo alone in his office. Yakumo breathes a sigh of relief and leans back in her seat.

* * *

Meanwhile outside MangaCorp _"Uhh...where's my bike gone?"_ Harima pauses as he looks at the exact spot he last saw his bike. "Here bike!" Harima calls out thinking his bike is a dog, Harima wonders over standing on the spot where his bike was. "I'm sure I left it here..." Harima speculates as he puts his hand on his chin.

"erm...the bike that was right here? A dark one right?" A Stranger asks, Harima looks directly at him.

"Yeah, had a helmet and everything on it" Harima reveals, the Stranger nods his head.

"It was towed this morning" The Stranger informs, Harima immediately puts his forehead in the palm of his hands.

" _Ahh...there goes my escape route, I don't have any money to pay for my bike to be returned..."_ Harima comes to the conclusion.

* * *

" _He's taking a while, I might be late for my next class"_ Yakumo wonders as she looks over her shoulder in anticipation, suddenly the door swings open. Mr. Tani walks in with a huge smile on his face and a stack of papers in his hands. "erm...do you need any help?" Yakumo asks as she stands out of her seat.

"I should be fine thanks" Mr. Tani answers as he struggles walking towards his desk, Mr. Tani places the stack of papers on his desk and turns to Yakumo. "Regarding the enrolling Harima again, the Principal said it's fine he can start in 2 days time" Mr Tani says, Yakumo breathes a sigh of relief as she puts her hand over her chest.

"I'll let him know right away" Yakumo says, Mr. Tani nods his head.

"Let him know we're looking forward to seeing him back in class" Mr. Tani instructs, Yakumo bows her head.

"Will do, thanks again" Yakumo says, Yakumo turns her back to Mr. Tani and is one step away from exiting the room.

"Before you go Tsukamato, you will be the class representative won't you?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo takes a deep breath as she puts her hand on the door.

"I will" Yakumo agrees, Mr. Tani smiles as he sits down at his desk. Yakumo opens the door and exits Mr. Tani's office.

* * *

" _This sucks, as soon as Tenma's sister gets back I'll say my goodbyes and then beg for my bike back"_ Harima enters the Tsukamato residence, Iori runs up to Harima.

"Meow" Iori calls out.

"Sorry kitty, it's me not Tenma's sister" Harima gives the bad news, Iori wonders up to Harima and rubs its head up against Harima's foot.

* * *

Lunch time rolls around at Yagami high, Yakumo places her bag on her table and pulls out the manuscript Harima asked her to read. Yakumo places it next to her bag and begins to read the manuscript. _"It seems Harima is writing something different than a love story"_ Yakumo spots immediately, minutes pass as Yakumo reads as accurately as she can. _"It feels like...it's missing something..."_ Yakumo spots as she reads the final page of the manuscript.

"What are you reading over there?" Sarah asks as she walks beside Yakumo, Yakumo attempts to cover the manuscript with her bag as quick as she can. "It's not another love letter is it?" Sarah asks.

"Uhh...oh it's just some notes I was checking" Yakumo lies, Sarah folds her arms looking at her tense friend.

"You were looking at it quite intensely" Sarah comments, Yakumo hesitantly shrugs her shoulders and flashes a smile. Sarah walks towards her seat and turns her chair around facing Yakumo, Sarah sits down. "So tell me, why is Harima coming back?" Sarah asks, Yakumo's eyes widen.

"erm...where did you hear that?" Yakumo asks, Sarah playfully leans forward on Yakumo's desk.

"You and Mr. Tani was talking about it in his office" Sarah answers, Yakumo raises her eyebrows at Sarah. "Sorry I was eavesdropping" Sarah confesses, Yakumo frowns at Sarah. "Are you sure about being the student representative? You hated it last time" Sarah questions, Yakumo scratches the back of his neck.

"Harima wants to get his dream job but needs a high-school diploma, I'm willing to do it if it helps Harima" Yakumo answers, Sarah squints as a sly grin emerges on her face.

"Hmm...are you doing this because you still like him?" Sarah asks the key question, Yakumo faintly blushes and looks away from Sarah.

"I...it's not that Sarah" Yakumo says, Sarah pouts as she looks at Yakumo. "He did a lot for my sis to get her to America, it's the least I can do for him" Yakumo answers, Sarah slowly nods her head.

"True, he did a lot for you and your sister" Sarah remembers, Yakumo has a sigh of relief.

* * *

School finishes, Yakumo heads back to her home as soon as possible to let Harima know the good news. Yakumo opens her door to be greeted by a loud "Meow" by Iori.

"I'll feed you as soon as I can Iori" Yakumo promises, Harima perks his head up hearing Yakumo's voice.

"Don't worry I've already fed your cat" Harima says, Yakumo turns around facing Harima. Harima is kneeling at the table with his hands resting on the side of the table.

"Thank you" Yakumo says, Yakumo places her school bag besides the table. "Harima I was able to read your manuscript" Yakumo informs, Harima looks up at Yakumo.

"Really? What did you think?" Harima asks as he straightens up, Yakumo sits down opposite Harima.

"I thought it had it's moments, but I think it's missing something" Yakumo answers, Harima groans as he throws his arms in the air catching Yakumo off guard.

" _It's the same thing that guy said!"_ Harima realises.

"I'd be happy to help you, if you need any help on your manuscripts" Yakumo offers, Harima sighs as he lowers his head. "erm...Harima?" Yakumo calls out, Harima slowly raises his head back up. "I asked Mr. Tani and he said you're able to enrol back in school" Yakumo hesitantly says, Harima clenches his fist tightly.

"Tenma's sister, I'm not going back there..." Harima says, Yakumo looks away from Harima but quickly puts her sights back onto Harima.

"If you're worried about struggling, I'll help you any way possible I-" Yakumo is interrupted when Harima stands up out of his seat.

"You shouldn't have done that Tenma's sister, I never said I was going to go back" Harima says, Yakumo looks up at Harima with her bright eyes. "I'm going to be honest Tenma's sister, I'm planning on leaving again but my bike got towed" Harima confesses, Yakumo gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"I'll pay to get your bike back, it was my fault for leaving it there" Yakumo says as she opens her school bag and pulls out her purse.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get my bike back" Harima says as he walks towards the exit door. "Thanks for having me Tenma's sister, but I've got to go" Harima says, Yakumo lowers her head and chooses not to turn around. Harima places his hand on the door _"I'll try asking Itoko, she'll give me money if the end result is me leaving forever. This isn't your fault Tenma's sister, I'm just a different Harima now"_ Harima plans, Harima leaves the room.

Yakumo continues to have her head lowered looking at the table _"I should have made sure he wanted to go to school, this is my fault"_ Yakumo admits.

"Interesting, why didn't you stop him from walking out?" The Ghostly figure appears floating above Yakumo's head.

"It's Harima's decision not mine to make, I should have made sure he wanted to go back to school" Yakumo blames herself, The Ghost folds her arms shaking her head.

" _Hmm...looks like he forgot something"_ The Ghost spots the manuscript dangling out of Yakumo's bag.

* * *

"Can I please have some money? My bike got towed, I need to get it back. After this I won't bother you ever again" Harima begs on his hands and knees to Itoko, Itoko stands in the doorway looking down at Harima begging at the front of her apartment.

"Hmm...I wanted to talk to you about something anyway" Itoko says, Harima raises his head looking at Itoko.

"Me?" Harima asks for confirmation as he stands to his feet.

"Yes, your name recently got added to my register. Have you finally decided to go to school?" Itoko asks, Harima immediately looks away from Itoko.

"No I'm not going, it was Tenma's sister that got me added to the register" Harima confirms, Itoko slowly nods her head.

"Now it makes sense why she's the new class representative, Tani has been asking her for months to be the class representative but she's always turned it down" Itoko explains as she taps the bottom of her chin. "So the reason she's the class representative is so that she's able to get you back in school, very smart girl" Itoko compliments, Harima tilts his head confused.

"Why is she deciding for me? I never said I'd go back to school" Harima asks, Itoko face palms her head at the final word.

"Ugh...that's because you never make the smartest decisions, do you?" Itoko groans.

"Hey! I always make smart decisions!" Harima says as he points at himself, Itoko holds in a small chuckle.

"Let's see...sleeping on the bed during the school play, taking Tenma to a expensive restaurant with little money, trying to confess to Tenma but getting hit by a truck...do you want any more?" Itoko lists, Harima folds his arms.

"Okay you might be right, but why is she doing this? I didn't ask for her help" Harima asks, Itoko rolls her eyes at Harima.

"She's doing this to help you, it's in her nature to help stupid-" Itoko stops herself. "I mean, it's in her nature to help people. Look at all the times she's helped you with your comic deadlines" Itoko lectures.

"But-" Harima is cut off before he even starts.

"It's better for you to get a high-school diploma and getting a job, than riding around and sleeping in the streets all your life" Itoko finishes her lecture as she points at Harima.

"...Crap, you're right" Harima says, Harima turns his back to Itoko and begins to walk away. _"I need to apologise"_ Harima orders himself.

"Kenji!" Itoko calls out, Harima quickly turns his head and stops in place. "It was sweet of her to offer to pay for your bike wasn't it?" Itoko calls out, Harima's eyes widen.

"H...how did you know that?" Harima fearfully asks, Itoko simply winks at Harima.

"Tea club secret" Itoko says, Harima shakes his head as his pace changes from a walk to a jog.

" _Who knew Itoko can give some good advice?"_ Harima wonders, Itoko stretches her arms in the air.

" _I'll revive the tea club and get out of after school duties"_ Itoko smirks at her plan.

* * *

Whilst at the Tsukamato residence, Yakumo takes a sip out of her tea. _"I shouldn't have tried forcing him into doing something he didn't want to do, if I ever see him again I'll apologise"_ Yakumo thinks to herself, suddenly there is a loud knock on the door. Yakumo stands up from her kneeling position and sluggishly walks towards the door, Yakumo slides the door open. "Hello?" Yakumo calls out, but freezes on spot when she sees Harima out of breath.

"I'm sorry" The two of them say in unison, as they both bow their heads. The two slowly lift their heads up at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Harima asks, Yakumo has a short sigh.

"I shouldn't have tried forcing you into going to school, I should have asked to make sure" Yakumo answers, Harima raises his hands up.

"No, no it's fine. You was only doing this to help me, I do need the high-school diploma to get a job I've always wanted" Harima admits, a cautious smile emerges on Yakumo's face.

"Does this mean you're-" Yakumo is interrupted as she raises her hand and points at him.

"Yes, I'm going back to school to get my diploma" Harima announces.

* * *

Meanwhile at Itoko's apartment, Itoko sits on the floor with her legs crossed in front of a laptop with headphones on her head _"About time he manned up"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the new chapter, please let me know what you think and keep up with all the favs and follows! It keeps me going :) See you in the next chapter (It may take a little time before the next chapter is out, as I have other projects I'm working on)**


	3. First Day

**Chapter 3: First Day**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, with the favs, follows and reviews. I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with going to school tomorrow?" Yakumo curiously asks, Harima is sat at the table watching '3 For The Kill'

"It should be fine, I'm only going to be there for half a year and then I'm done" Harima says, Yakumo nods her head. "I'm not imposing by staying here am I? I can live with Itoko if you want?" Harima asks, whilst his gaze remains on the television.

"Oh I don't mind, it'll be nice to have someone around the house" Yakumo answers, Harima turns his head looking at Yakumo.

"I see, I bet it feels quiet without Tenma being here" Harima guesses, Yakumo looks down at Iori who is laying on the table.

"It is, but I had Iori with me to keep me company" Yakumo says as she pets Iori on the head.

"Gah! My Sword!" Noise from the program '3 For The Kill' Harima immediately turns his attention back to the television. Yakumo looks up to see Harima enthralled by the television

"Come on Mangoku! Get the Sword back!" Harima yells at the television, a nostalgic smile emerges on Yakumo's face.

" _He watches the show just like Tenma does"_ Yakumo notices. Yakumo stands up from kneeling down "I'll put something on to eat" Yakumo announces, Harima turns his head around looking up at Yakumo.

"Do you need any help with anything? Like setting the table?" Harima asks, Yakumo slowly shakes her head.

"Don't worry I can handle it, just continue watching your show" Yakumo answers, Harima simply shrugs half-heartedly and turns his attention back to the television. Yakumo walks out of the room and into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

* * *

Yakumo enters the kitchen, Yakumo swiftly grabs an apron and puts it around her. Yakumo opens the top cupboard and gazes to see what she's able to cook _"Hmm...I could do something with the rice and noodles, we might have some leftover beef in the fridge..."_ Yakumo plans as she ties her hair back in a ponytail.

"So now he's living with you?" A familiar voice asks, Yakumo turns around to see The Ghost hovering above the dining table. Yakumo hesitantly nods giving The Ghost confirmation. "You're up to something aren't you?" The Ghost speculates, Yakumo tilts her head whilst looking at The Ghost.

"I don't know what you mean" Yakumo answers, a smirk emerges on The Ghost's face.

"You're only having him live with you so you can get close to him right? When you was working on the manuscript, you was only with him for a few hours a week right?" The Ghost probes, Yakumo tightly grips her loose apron. "You're hoping that the more time you spend with him, he'll see you as more than just a friend right?" The Ghost assumes, Yakumo bites the bottom of her lip before opening her mouth.

"It'll be better for him to live here, so that he can study with me if he's struggling with school work" Yakumo answers, The Ghost begins to chuckle catching Yakumo off guard.

"Good excuse" The Ghost mocks as she holds her gut from chuckling too much, Yakumo simply turns her back to The Ghost and takes out the rice and noodles from the cupboard. The Ghost regains her composure to notice that Yakumo is ignoring her "Ignoring me now? It'd be best for both you and Harima if you acknowledge me when I'm around" The Ghost warns before she disappears into thin air. Yakumo immediately lets out a sigh of relief.

" _What will happen if I keep ignoring The Ghost?"_ Yakumo wonders as she starts pouring the rice into a pot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Harima lays his back on the floor and looks up at the ceiling. "If it wasn't for you Mangoku, we wouldn't have survived back there" says the dialogue from the television.

" _One of the greatest episodes of season 1! Such a classic"_ Harima praises, Harima takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes. _"I need to do something around here, I feel kinda guilty living here with no rent to pay. I might need to get a part time job or something"_ Harima sits up and looks on the table to see Iori playing with the manuscript on the table.

"Meow" Iori calls out, Harima immediately lifts Iori off the manuscript.

"Careful Iori, do you know how long it took for me to draw that?" Harima asks as he lifts Iori up to his face, Iori places its paw on Harima's nose. "Of course you don't understand, you're a cat after all" Harima comments.

"Meow" Iori calls out yet again, Harima places Iori on his lap and slides the manuscript opposite him. Harima scratches the bottom of his chin as he flicks through some of the pages.

" _Maybe...If I start to write one-shots again, maybe MangaCorp will give me a chance"_ Harima tries to come up with a strategy, Iori starts to become comfortable and lays on Harima's lap. _"If it works I can make some money, get my bike back and pay some rent to Tenma's sister"_ Harima nods his head at his possible idea.

* * *

Time passes, Yakumo starts to put plates and cutlery on the table. Yakumo looks down at the two plates on the table, a nostalgic smile emerges on Yakumo's face. _"It's rare that I have to set a table for two, Sarah barely stays long enough for something to eat"_ Yakumo finishes plating up the food. Yakumo travels over to the living room doorway, Yakumo peeks her head in "erm...Harima" Yakumo utters.

"Is the food ready?" Harima asks, Yakumo silently nods. Harima stands up from kneeling down and follows Yakumo into the kitchen.

Yakumo pulls out her chair and sits down in her seat, Harima walks pass Yakumo and sits in the seat opposite Yakumo. "Woah, this looks great" Harima compliments, a smile emerges on Yakumo's face. Yakumo puts her hands together and bows her head.

"I am grateful for this meal" Yakumo prays, Harima looks up at Yakumo, Harima puts his hands together.

"I'm grateful for this meal" Harima repeats, Yakumo lifts her head and picks up her cutlery. Harima lifts his head up and takes a whiff of the meal in front of him. _"It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal"_ Harima realises as he picks up his cutlery. Harima immediately digs his fork into the freshly cooked meat on his plate, Harima takes bite out of it. A smile emerges on Harima's face _"This...tastes...great!"_ Harima compliments sheer joy is written all over Harima's face.

"About school tomorrow..." Yakumo brings up, Harima takes his attention off his meal and looks up at Yakumo.

"What's up?" Harima asks, Yakumo puts down her cutlery.

"If you need help with anything at school, please don't be afraid to ask me for help" Yakumo advices, Harima simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Everything should be fine, can't be that tough" Harima says confidently, Yakumo hesitantly nods her head and picks up her cutlery. Harima is halfway finished with his meal, Harima looks up at Yakumo. "Tenma's sister?" Harima calls out, Yakumo looks ahead of her at Harima.

"Yes?" Yakumo answers.

"I've been thinking about drawing another one-shot manga for MangaCorp, would you help me with it? Like we used to?" Harima asks, Yakumo raises her eyebrow at the question.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to draw?" Yakumo asks, Harima scratches the back of his neck.

"Well...I don't want to live here like bum, if I get money from it. I'll give it to you as rent payment" Harima answers, Yakumo lifts her hands up startled by the answer.

"You don't have to, it's fine-" Yakumo is interrupted.

"I feel awful living here for nothing, it's the least I can do" Harima answers, Yakumo lowers her hands. "Anyway, it'll help me when I finally become a featured manga artist" Harima says, a smile emerges on Yakumo's face. "Will you please be my assistant again?" Harima asks, Yakumo immediately nods her head.

"Yes I will, thanks for letting me assist you" Yakumo says humbly, a grin appears on Harima's face.

"Let's both work hard to become the best we can be" Harima says as he clenches his fist as he thrusts it in the air with enthusiasm. The Ghost hovers above the two sitting at the table, The Ghost tilts her head as she looks down at the two of them.

" _I just don't understand"_ The Ghost confesses, The Ghost folds her arms as she sighs watching the two of them finish their meals.

"That tasted great, thanks for the meal" Harima compliments, a smile emerges on Yakumo's face.

"I'm glad you liked it" Yakumo says, Yakumo reaches over and grabs Harima's empty plate and puts it on top of hers. Harima stands out of his seat and grabs the two plates from Yakumo.

"Don't worry, I'll wash up" Harima nominates himself, Yakumo stands up leaving her seat. "After I'm finished we can think about ideas for the one-shot if you want?" Harima asks as he lifts the two plates off the table.

"Sure" Yakumo gives a short answer, Harima grins. Harima turns around and takes the plates to the sink. Yakumo leaves the kitchen, Harima turns the tap and starts filling the sink. A mischievous smirk emerges on the face of the Ghost, as she hovers above the sink.

" _Let's see here..."_ The Ghost rubs her hands together diabolically.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Yakumo kneels down at the table and looks down at the manuscript on the table. _"I wonder if Harima will write a story like this? Or maybe he'll go back to his roots with writing a romance?"_ Yakumo questions.

* * *

Whilst in the kitchen, Harima is whistling away as he washes the dishes. The Ghost floats next to him as he puts the first plate on the worktop. "One plate done" Harima announces, The Ghost puts her hand on the cleaned plate.

"...Whoops..." The Ghost utters as she slides the plate off of the worktop, the plate comes crashing down on the floor. The plate is shattered into pieces, Harima flinches at the sound of the plate smashing.

"Ah crap!" Harima yells at the top of his lungs, Yakumo rushes into the kitchen concerned. The Ghost levitates in the air beside the lights.

" _Lets see how this plays out"_ The Ghost watches on.

"I heard something smash" Yakumo says, Harima turns to his side looking down at the smashed plate on the floor.

"I don't know what happened, I put the plate there" Harima points at the worktop "Then it fell off or something, I'm really sorry" Harima finishes explaining as he bends down and starts picking up the pieces. Yakumo walks over and helps Harima pick up the pieces. "I'll pay for the plate as soon as I get some money" Harima offers.

"Don't worry, accidents happen" Yakumo reassures, Harima puts his head up looking at Yakumo's calm expression. The Ghost watches from above, she rolls her eyes at the sight she's seeing.

" _Does she ever get mad?"_ The Ghost wonders as she vanishes.

* * *

Later that night, Harima and Yakumo sit around the table in the living room to discuss ideas. "Do you have any ideas?" Yakumo cautiously asks, Harima looks down at the blank sheet of paper labelled the idea sheet. Harima frustratingly taps on the table.

"I might do..." Harima utters, Yakumo sits up awaiting the idea from Harima. "How about a thug...no wait, a galactic space thug brings..." Harima stops mid sentence as he continues to think about where he's going with the idea. "his old crew back together" Harima finishes, Yakumo tilts her head confused.

"Why would he bring his crew back together?" Yakumo asks, Harima quickly stands up enthusiastically.

"Stay with me on this one, he brings his crew back together in order to pull the crime of the century" Harima looks down at the floor and repeatedly nods his head. "We could have Larry the Leech, who's able to get in and out of places no problem but he's untrustworthy. Mick the Mechanic, there is no machine that this guy can't build..." Harima stops his lecture as he looks around at Yakumo who looks slightly confused. "What's up? You're not feeling it?" Harima asks, Yakumo fidgets with her thumbs.

"Well...I..." Yakumo says hesitantly.

"Come on, be honest what do you think?" Harima asks as he kneels back down at the table, Yakumo sighs before opening her mouth.

"Well...why are they stealing in the first place?" Yakumo asks, Harima taps the bottom of his chin as he thinks about the question.

"erm...they've got nothing better to do I guess or maybe they've been robbed so they rob in order to..." Harima stops himself and lowers his head. "I've got nothing" Harima answers, Harima soon lifts his head and looks at the concerned Yakumo. "What about you? Any ideas?" Harima asks, Yakumo takes a sip out of her tea before answering.

"Well...I was a fan of your romantic shorts, I think a lot of people thought they were really good" Yakumo answers, Harima raises his eyebrow. "Perhaps a continuation from your last story or a brand new one all together" Yakumo answers, Harima clenches his fist tightly under the table.

" _I only wrote those romance shorts because of Tenma, without her here I don't really think I can do it"_ Harima thinks to himsef. "Well you see, a writer exhibits their deepest thoughts and feelings in their writing" Harima starts his lecture, Yakumo listens intensely. "When that feeling goes, so does the writing. With no love or romance in the heart, it's hard for the writer to create something he's not experiencing himself" Harima finishes, Yakumo puts her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that, I didn't know-" Yakumo is interrupted.

"It's not your fault, let's just keep putting our heads together and come up with an original and incredible idea" Harima lightens up the mood, Yakumo nods her head agreeing with Harima as the two prepare for a night of ideas.

* * *

Later that night, the two finished their ideas and headed to bed so that they're ready for school in the morning. Yakumo sits on her bed looking out at the starry night sky, Yakumo buries her head in her arms. _"In the end we couldn't come up with any ideas, Harima writes incredible romance stories but his heart just isn't into it"_ Yakumo reminds herself, Yakumo lifts her head from her arms. _"Harima's in love with sis, so maybe if Harima speaks to sis he might find the motivation he needs"_ Yakumo plans.

"Deep down you want to be the motivation for him right?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo is startled by the sudden appearance of The Ghost at her bedside. A faint blush appears on Yakumo's cheeks.

"Well...I think sis is the only one who can get him to write again" Yakumo utters, The Ghost rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"Aren't you upset that you're not his motivation? That it's your sister instead?" The Ghost interrogates, Yakumo looks away from The Ghost and stares out of the window.

"I've told you this many times, I just want Harima to be happy" Yakumo answers, The Ghost begins to chuckle at Yakumo before she regains composure.

"But are you happy?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo turns around to see The Ghost has vanished. Yakumo has a short sigh and looks out of the window.

* * *

The sunrises over Yagami, sunlight shines from the window onto Harima's face. Harima closes his eyes tightly and sluggishly sits up, Harima rubs the sleep on his eyes and puts his sunglasses on. _"This is why I should where sunglasses when I go to sleep, so that sun doesn't get in my eyes"_ Harima stretches his arms in the air and stumbles getting to his feet. Harima looks down at the neatly folded clothes beside beside his mattress.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yakumo lays out two lunch boxes on the worktop. A nostalgic smile emerges on Yakumo's face _"It's been a while since I've made two lunch boxes"_ Yakumo realises as she puts the top of the container on the lunch boxes with the food inside. "Morning" A deep voice says, Yakumo looks up to see Harima standing there with his uniform on.

"Morning, I've made your lunch for you" Yakumo says, Harima walks over and looks down at the two lunch boxes.

"erm...thanks, you didn't have to you know" Harima says, Yakumo lifts her bag up and puts it on the worktop. Yakumo starts to put her lunch box in her school bag.

"It's no trouble" Yakumo reassures, Harima scratches the back of his neck. "I've made you some breakfast as well, it's on the table over there" Yakumo points at the kitchen table.

"erm...thanks" Harima says, as he wonders over to the table and sits down in seat opposite his breakfast, Yakumo picks up her bag off the worktop. Harima is about to munch into his breakfast but suddenly stops as he turns his head at Yakumo. "Wait a minute, aren't you having any breakfast?" Harima asks, Yakumo pauses for a second before answering.

"I'll be setting off a little earlier than you this morning, if that's okay? So I skipped breakfast" Yakumo answers, Harima puts down his cutlery.

"How come?" Harima asks.

"I need to meet my friend Sarah on the way to school" Yakumo answers, Harima simply shrugs and turns his attention back to his breakfast. _"If I walk to school with Harima, those rumours will start again"_ Yakumo realises. "I'm heading to school now, I'll see you at school" Yakumo bids farewell.

"Sure, see you at school" Harima responds, Yakumo leaves the kitchen leaving Harima to his breakfast.

* * *

Later on, Yakumo is standing outside the Yagami church. "Sorry, I'm a little late Yakumo. I had some small morning errands to run" Sarah explains, Yakumo turns around to see Sarah standing there with her charming smile.

"Don't worry it's fine, we won't be late" Yakumo reassures, Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. The two begin their walk to school, the two of them walk pass a number of students in the same uniform.

"I almost forgot, today's Harima's first day back right?" Sarah asks for confirmation as she looks to her side at Yakumo. Yakumo nods her head confirming what Sarah said. "Do you think he'll show up? He doesn't have a great record does he?" Sarah cautiously asks.

"He promised he'd turn up for school last night, I believe he'll show up" Yakumo answers, Sarah pauses in her tracks. Yakumo stops walking as well, Yakumo looks behind her at Sarah. "Is something wrong?" Yakumo asks, Sarah takes a few steps forward catching up to Yakumo.

"Last night? Are you two living together?" Sarah asks as she points at Yakumo, Yakumo's eyes widen as a faint blush emerges on her face.

"W...well he didn't have a place to stay so-" Yakumo is interrupted by Sarah giggling.

"Way to go Yakumo!" Sarah praises, Yakumo simply sighs.

"It's not like that Sarah" Yakumo says, the two continue their walk to school.

* * *

Later at Yagami school, Harima opens his shoe locker. _"This place again, I'm only here for a high-school diploma and that's all"_ Harima reminds himself.

"Who's that?" "Whoever he is, he has cool sunglasses" "Does he think he's tough of something?" "He looks a little old to be here" A number of students are gossiping amongst each other. Harima puts his hand on his forehead.

" _Are they trying to pick a fight with me?"_ Harima wonders.

"Yakumo, do we have History this morning?" Sarah asks, Harima looks over his shoulder to see Yakumo and Sara collecting their school shoes behind a crowd of students. Before Yakumo could answer "Wait is that Harima?" Sarah looks off in the distance attempting to look over the crowd of students heads, Sarah waves her arm in the air. Harima spots it and manoeuvres through the crowd of students, until he's standing in front of Yakumo and Sarah. "I thought it was you, morning Harima" Sarah welcomes.

"erm...morning...erm..." Harima looks focused looking at Sarah.

"Just call me Sarah" Sarah says with a smile on her face.

"Oh right" Harima says, Yakumo smirks as she opens her shoe locker. Suddenly a note drops out of her shoe box, it trails across the floor.

"Not another one is it Yakumo?" Sarah asks, Yakumo nods her head. Harima bends down and picks it up before her. Harima turns the note over to glance at it, Harima stands back to his feet.

"Oh it's a love note" Harima says, as he passes it back to Yakumo. Yakumo sighs as she looks down at the note, Sarah scratches the back of her neck as she looks in Yakumo's shoe locker.

"Well...actually...there's another 4 in here" Sarah announces, Harima raises his eyebrow at the amount. Sarah backs away from Yakumo's shoe locker.

"Woah 4 more?! You have some admirers Tenma's sister" Harima says shocked, Yakumo looks away and puts the note in her shoe locker.

"Yakumo's quite popular, she usually gets at least 3 love notes a day" Sarah explains, Yakumo lowers her head.

" _5 love notes? I don't even get one. I bet she doesn't even bother looking at them, such an attention seeker"_ Yakumo puts her head up to see a girl with spectacles looking at her, Yakumo tilts her head confused. The girl with spectacles quickly looks away from Yakumo.

" _Did I just read her thoughts?"_ Yakumo wonders.

"Are you going to Tenma's sister?" Harima asks, Yakumo turns her head looking at Harima.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yakumo asks, Sarah puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Spacing out again" Sarah comments.

"Are you going to accept one of them?" Harima asks, Yakumo slightly fidgets with her hands.

"W...well...y..you see I..." Yakumo is interrupted by the school bell ringing, suddenly students quickly bolt to their home rooms. Yakumo, Harima and Sarah do the same thing, Yakumo breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Whilst on the walk to the classroom, Mr Tani spots the three of them walking up to the classroom. "Morning Tsukamoto, Adiemus and Harima" Mr Tani welcomes, the three of them say their greeting to Mr. Tani. "Before home room, can I just have a word with Harima alone?" Mr. Tani asks, Yakumo looks to her side at Harima with concern.

"No problem" Harima answers, Yakumo timidly walks into the classroom with Sarah behind her. Harima and Mr. Tani look at the classroom door to make sure Yakumo and Sarah are gone. "What's this about?" Harima asks.

"Well you're a newish student, so it's best if we introduce you to the class in front of everyone" Mr. Tani answers, Harima folds his arms at the instructions by Mr. Tani. "Also I've seated you next to Tsukamato, she'll help you catch up to the class" Mr. Tani notifies Harima, Harima simply shrugs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom, Yakumo and Sarah immediately turn to the board in front of the classroom to read 'New Student Representative – Yakumo Tsukamoto' in the corner of the board. Yakumo has a short sigh whilst reading it "Are you sure about this?" Sarah asks, Yakumo turns to Sarah.

"I'm sure" Yakumo gives a short answer.

"If you need any help with anything, just ask me okay? I'll be happy to help" Sarah reassures, Yakumo gives Sarah a smile.

"Thanks Sarah" Yakumo says, the two turn away from the board and walk towards their seat. Yakumo spots the usual boy sat beside her desk, Minoru.

"Morning Yakumo or should I say new class rep?" Minoru says confidently, Sarah looks at Yakumo waiting for her response. _"Ahh...another day of staring at Yakumo..."_ Yakumo reads Minoru's actual thoughts.

"M...morning" Yakumo stutters as she puts her bag on her desk, Yakumo pulls her seat out and sits down. Sarah sits down at the desk in front of Yakumo's, Sarah keeps cautiously glancing to her side at Minoru.

"Anyway did you get my note this-" Minoru is interrupted.

"Yakumo, can you have a look at my homework for me? I wasn't too sure about this question?" Sarah quickly asks as she turns around in her seat and shows Yakumo her History textbook.

"Which question Sarah?" Yakumo asks, Sarah points at the question in the textbook. Whilst Minoru puts his head in his hands.

" _Oh well...just looking at her is as good as talking to her..."_ Minoru daydreams as he watches Yakumo, Yakumo suddenly flinches after hearing that thought. Swiftly the door opens, the chatter in the classroom dies down and Mr. Tani walks into the room with Harima following behind him. Sarah turns her seat around, as her and Yakumo watch intensely in regards to what's going to happen.

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student joining us today his name is Kenji Harima" Mr. Tani announces, Harima looks away from the class of students staring at him and looks out the window instead. "With a new student, means there might be a change in the seating plan for one of you" Mr. Tani warns, the students become restless and start tutting away.

" _Day 1...and I'm already public enemy"_ Harima notices.

"Minoru? Can you move down a seat?" Mr. Tani asks, Minoru who was too busy staring at Yakumo is startled by his name being mentioned and turns to the front of the class.

"Excuse me?" Minoru asks, Yakumo looks to her side at the agitated Minoru.

"Can you move down to the empty desk in front of you?" Mr Tani asks, Harima turns his head to face to class to look at where his new seat might be.

" _Wait a minute, that's where I sat last time I was here. Instead of sitting next to Tenma, it's her sister instead"_ Harima notices.

"Why do I have to move? Why can't he just sit there?" Minoru argues as he points at the empty desk in front of him.

"Please just move over there Minoru" Mr. Tani orders, Minoru stands up out of his seat frustrated, Minoru picks up his bag and walk towards the empty desk in front of him.

"This sucks" Minoru mutters under his breath, Mr. Tani smiles as he turns to Harima.

"Please take your seat Harima" Mr. Tani instructs, Harima nods his head as he walks over to his seat. As he's walking pass the annoyed Minoru.

"This is your fault" Minoru mutters, Harima stops in his tracks as a grin emerges on Harima's face.

"Don't blame me, blame the messenger" Harima quotes, Harima continues to move towards his seat. Harima sits down at his desk, Mr. Tani turns his attention to the board behind him.

"Also another announcement, as you may have heard Yakumo Tsukamoto is now the student representative of our class" Mr. Tani announces, a few students in class look over their shoulders at Yakumo who shrinks in her seat from all the looks she's receiving. "If you have any queries or any matters you want to bring to the student council, please speak to Tsukamoto" Mr. Tani informs, the students change their attention to the front of the classroom. Yakumo breathes a sigh of relief.

" _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Tenma's sister being student rep. Itoko said she turned it down all the time, I wonder why she doesn't like being the student rep"_ Harima wonders as he looks beside him at Yakumo.

"That's all the announcements this morning, lectures will begin in 15 minutes so be prepared for that later on" Mr. Tani notifies the classroom, Mr. Tani turns his back to the classroom and begins to write on the board. A number of students stand out of their seats to talk to their nearby friends. Sarah turns her chair around to face Yakumo.

"It feels a little strange, having Harima in the same class as us doesn't it?" Sarah asks, as she turns her head to look at Harima.

"It does, but I think you'll get used to it" Yakumo says, Yakumo looks up to spot Minoru walking over towards her and Sarah. Yakumo quickly looks away from Sarah and looks out of the window. Sarah tilts her head confused, but soon looks over her shoulder to see Minoru walking pass her.

"Class rep? Can I ask you about something?" Minoru asks with a sly grin on his face, Harima turns his head to the side to listen in. Yakumo sighs as she turns around to look up at Minoru.

"W...what is it?" Yakumo nervously asks.

"Why haven't I got your number yet?" Minoru asks as he leans closer to Yakumo, Sarah stands out of her seat.

"W...well...student reps don't give out those details" Yakumo answers, Sarah grabs Minoru's arm and tries to pull him back but it does no use.

"Okay, mister that's enough" Sarah warns as she continues to attempt to pull him back away from Yakumo.

"Come on...what if I have an issue and I need to tell you urgently..." Minoru says, Yakumo backs away that her back is leaning against the window. Harima clenches his fist and stands up out of his seat.

" _Now I get why she hates it, guys like this bother her"_ Harima realises, Harima places his hand on Minoru's shoulder. Sarah stops trying to pull Minoru away from Yakumo. "Hey, why not just leave the girl alone?" Harima asks as he pulls Minoru back, which works as Minoru takes a few steps away from Yakumo.

"What's this got to do with you? I'm only speaking to my beautiful student rep, what's the harm in that?" Minoru says as he tries to get closer to Yakumo. Again Harima pulls Minoru away from Yakumo.

"Can't you see you're bothering her?" Harima, a number of students turn their attention towards the back of the class where this is happening. Mr. Tani continues to hum as he writes on the board.

" _Looks like the new boy likes Yakumo, such an attention seeker"_ Yakumo looks out to the class to see a number of girls gossiping with each other. Minoru sighs as he tries to stare down Harima.

"Have it your way, doesn't mean I won't stay away from her" Minoru mutters as he turns his back to Harima, Harima shakes his head as he sees Minoru walk off. The students disperse and continue chatting to themselves.

"Yakumo are you okay?" Sarah asks concerned, Yakumo looks up at her friend.

"I'm fine Sarah, thanks" Yakumo answers, Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. Harima sits back down in his seat, Sarah looks behind her at Harima.

"Thanks Harima" Sarah says, Harima looks to his side at Yakumo and Sarah.

"No problem, that guy was just harassing Tenma's sister so I had to do something" Harima says, Sarah turns around to face Harima.

"You'd be surprised, she has to put up with this all the time" Sarah informs, Harima raises his eyebrows at that statement.

" _All the time? She has a lot of patience with them, guess I'll have to step in if it happens again"_ Harima decides, Yakumo looks down at her desk.

" _I've only been student rep for 10 minutes and something has already happened..."_ Yakumo reflects.

* * *

Lectures start at Yagami High, it's the second lecture and Mr. Tani is at the front of the class delivering a speech regarding History. Yakumo continues to write notes regarding the lecture, Yakumo lifts her head and looks beside her at Harima. Harima is scratching the bottom of his chin, as he squints at Mr. Tani. _"He looks like he's struggling"_ Yakumo notices.

" _Can't this guy slow down? I haven't written a single word he said..."_ Harima thinks about his struggles, suddenly there's a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Tani pauses his speech, giving the students a moment of relax.

"Come in" Mr. Tani instructs, the door slides open. Itoko peeks her head into see Harima, Itoko grins as Harima frowns as their eyes meet with each other.

"Would I be able to speak to Harima for a moment please?" Itoko asks as she turns her head to Mr. Tani, Mr. Tani nods his head at Itoko.

"Sure, Harima please go with Mrs. Itoko" Mr. Tani instructs, Harima sluggishly gets out of his seat. As Harima passes Minoru, Minoru is looking at Harima in shock.

" _First Yakumo, now Mrs. Itoko? Who is this guy?!"_ Minoru wonders as Harima walks out of the room.

* * *

"So how's school going so far?" Itoko asks, Harima scratches the back of his head.

"Why do you care?" Harima asks, Itoko gives Harima a piercing glare sending chills down the spine of Harima. "Okay...okay, it's going fine" Harima answers, Itoko folds her arms.

"That's better, also I have an offer for you" Itoko says as she leans against the wall beside her, Harima raises his eyebrow at Itoko.

"er...what kind of offer is it?" Harima hesitantly asks, a grin emerges on the face of Itoko. _"I hate that smile, it means she's up to something"_ Harima notices.

"Simple you join the tea club-" Itoko is interrupted by Harima raising his hand up.

"Not interested" Harima immediately says, Itoko stops leaning against the wall as Harima lowers his hand.

"You might be interested with what's in it for you" Itoko says as she points at Harima, Harima has a small chuckle.

"Nothing you say will get me to join the-" Harima is interrupted by Itoko pulling out her purse from her bag.

"I'll pay for your motorbike to be returned if you join the tea club" Itoko gives he offer, Harima's eyes widen at the offer.

"...Will I have to pay you back?" Harima asks.

"No, you don't have to pay me back" Itoko answers, a grin emerges on Harima's face.

"Sure, I'll join the tea club" Harima agrees, Itoko puts her purse back in her bag. "Do I get my bike now or..." Before Harima could continue he's given a swift answer.

"You get it after tomorrows Friday meeting" Itoko answers, Harima folds his arms at the catch in the offer. "Also would you be able to let the other two members know about the meeting tomorrow?" Itoko asks, Harima tilts his head.

"Who are the other members?" Harima asks, Itoko sighs at the question.

"Don't you remember?" Itoko frustratedly questions, Harima shakes his head.

"After I left, a few things have become a bit of a blur for me" Harima answers, Itoko rolls her eyes at the response.

"It's your only two friends in the whole school, Yakumo and Sarah" Itoko reveals, Harima breathes a sigh of relief.

"At least it's two people I know" Harima comments, Itoko looks at the classroom door.

"You can go back in now, if I don't see you around school I'll see you tomorrow" Itoko says, Harima simply shrugs as he sees Itoko walk away from him. Harima slides the door open and enters the classroom.

* * *

The school bell rings signalling it's lunch time, Sarah immediately turns her chair around to face Yakumo. Sarah looks to her side to see Harima with his lunch box on the table "Do you want to eat with us?" Sarah asks, Harima looks at Yakumo and Sarah. Harima shrugs and moves his desk so that is connects to Yakumo's desk. "How did you find your first lessons back?" Sarah asks as she pulls out her lunch box.

"Difficult, did he always speak that fast?" Harima asks, Sarah has a small giggle while Yakumo smirks.

"If you need help with notes, just ask me or Yakumo. Probably Yakumo more, she's good in every lesson" Sarah says as she turns to Yakumo and smiles.

"I'm not that good Sarah" Yakumo says humbly, Sarah tilts her head at Yakumo.

"You get A's and B's in every subject, you're good at everything" Sarah compliments, Yakumo looks away from Sarah and looks out of the window. "Anyway what did Mrs. Itoko say to you?" Sarah curiously asks, Harima picks up his rice with his chopsticks and takes a bite.

"Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell you two that there's a meeting for tea club members tomorrow" Harima answers, Sarah taps the bottom of her chin. Yakumo turns her head to face Harima.

"Hmm...why didn't she just tell us?" Sarah wonders, Sarah looks across her at Yakumo. "Does that mean Mrs. Itoko found another member?" Sarah asks.

"She might have, I wonder who it is" Yakumo wonders, Harima puts his lunch box back on the table.

"Well...the new member is..." Harima stutters, Yakumo and Sarah turn their attention towards Harima. "Me" Harima announces, smiles emerge on the face of both Yakumo and Sarah at the good news.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this new chapter, the next chapter is ready but I want to finish writing Chapter 5 before I upload Chapter 4 so that there isn't as long await for the new chapter. Keep up the good work with the support for this series!**


	4. Peer Pressure

**Chapter 4: Peer Pressure**

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this new chapter, I've been very busy with Uni and I've been up to my eyes with books to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for all the new follows and favs! You know who you are!**

* * *

"Thanks for turning up today for this out of the blue meeting" Itoko welcomes, Harima, Yakumo and Sarah are all sat around a table looking at Itoko in the corner of the room. Itoko takes a sip of her tea before speaking "I'd like to thank our new member for making this club possible to reform" Itoko says as she points at Harima.

" _Well I had to get my bike back some way"_ Harima thinks to himself, Harima scratches the back of his head as he looks back and forth between his two fellow members and Itoko. "Er...what do you usually do in this club?" Harima asks.

"We chat, drink tea and study" Sarah answers, Harima raises his eyebrow at that sudden answer.

"Can't you just do that in your own homes?" Harima asks a follow up question, Sarah is ready to speak but is interrupted.

"It helps having a teacher around if we're struggling with something" Yakumo answers, Harima leans back in his chair thinking about the answer.

"I guess you have a point" Harima answers, Itoko folds her arms as she listens to the three speaking to one another.

"It also keeps me away from after-school paperwork" Itoko adds, Harima looks across the room at Itoko.

" _Now this makes sense, Itoko just doesn't want to do any extra work"_ Harima figures out. Sarah turns her attention to opposite the table at Harima.

"So how did you think your first day back went?" Sarah asks, Itoko whilst sipping out of her tea keeps her eye on Harima's answer.

"I guess it was okay, I missed a few things and Tani needs to slow down when speaking" Harima answers, Yakumo puts her bag on the table and pulls out her notebook.

"You can have a look at my notes, if you need any help?" Yakumo asks as she puts her bag down. Yakumo slides her notebook over towards Harima, Sarah watches the notebook being slid over.

"Really you don't mind?" Harima asks as he pulls Yakumo's notebook closer to him, Yakumo shakes her head.

"I don't mind, you would help me if I asked you" Yakumo answers, a cheeky smile emerges on Sarah's face. Harima pulls out his notebook and starts to copy notes out of Yakumo's notebook.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" Harima compliments as he continues to copy notes, Sarah continues to watch the two of them.

"Would I be able to look at your notes when Harima's finished with them?" Sarah asks, Yakumo turns her head to look at Sarah.

"Of course you can" Yakumo answers, Sarah grins at Yakumo. Itoko suddenly stands out of her seat, Yakumo and Sarah look at Itoko.

"I just need to run a little errand I promised to do, I'll be right back" Itoko informs, Itoko walks over to the door and leaves the room. Sarah turns her head to face Yakumo.

"I wonder what Mrs. Itoko is up to" Sarah comments, Yakumo simply shrugs. Sarah squints at Yakumo "It'd be strange to ask you this if Mrs. Itoko was here, but can I ask you something?" Sarah asks.

"erm...go ahead Sarah" Yakumo hesitantly welcomes, Sarah folds her arms and leans back in her seat.

"It's been bugging me, what do you do with those love notes?" Sarah asks, Harima picks his head up and eavesdrops into the conversation.

"Well...it might sound wrong of me, but I throw them away" Yakumo confesses, Sarah gasps after learning the news.

"Do you read them?" Sarah asks, Yakumo slowly shakes her head. Sarah puts her hand over her mouth. "Why not?" Sarah whispers through her hand, Yakumo looks away from Sarah and looks down at the table.

"You know how I am with boys Sarah...I...just struggle, it's quite scary" Yakumo admits, Sarah has a short sigh. Yakumo lifts her head from looking down at the table.

"I guess you're right, but the way they approach you can be scary like this morning" Sarah agrees, Harima puts down his pen and makes eye contact with Yakumo.

"This is probably non of my business, but I don't think all of them will act that way towards you" Harima adds, Yakumo glances down at her notebook.

" _I can't tell them that I can read every boys deepest thoughts about me...sometimes it's the nicest ones at first glance, have the darkest thoughts...about me"_ Yakumo thinks to herself.

"But who are we to judge? You might be saving yourself for a boy you like, but maybe he's too dumb to notice" Harima continues, Yakumo's eyes widen at what Harima just said. "But it might be nice to see what the other guys are like" Harima gives his advice, Sarah turns to Yakumo. Harima turns his attention down to his notebook and continues to copy notes. _"_ _Tenma's sister convinced me to going to school, which could benefit me. So if I convince Tenma's sister to give the guys a chance, she might end up happy if she gives it a chance"_ Harima thinks to himself.

"Sorry for bringing it up, I was just curious" Sarah whispers, Yakumo flashes a small smile towards Sarah.

"Don't worry" Yakumo instructs.

* * *

Tea club has ended, Sarah left to go home earlier than Harima and Yakumo due to errands for the church. Itoko walks into the room to spot Harima and Yakumo comparing their notes with one another, Harima and Yakumo lift their heads to see Itoko standing there. "Well it's getting late, might be best to call it a day" Itoko says, Harima simply shrugs and closes his notebook. Yakumo closes her notebook and puts it in her bag. "Also, Kenji there's a surprise waiting for you at the front exit of the building" Itoko informs, Harima tilts his head.

" _Surprise? Whenever she says surprise it means something bad for me"_ Harima realises, the two finish packing away their equipment and stand out of their seats.

"Goodbye Mrs. Itoko, get home safe" Yakumo says, Itoko turns her head to Yakumo.

" _Such a sweet girl"_ Itoko thinks to herself "Thanks, you too. Keep an eye on him for me will you?" Itoko asks, Yakumo nods her head. Harima folds his arms watching the two of them.

" _She talks like I'm not even in the room..."_ Harima pouts.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Itoko, the two leave the building to discover the surprise outside of the building. "My bike!" Harima yells at the top of his lungs as he walks over to his motorcycle, Harima rubs the seat of it with his hands. "Did you miss me? They didn't hurt you did they?" Harima asks concerned, Yakumo grins at the excitement Harima is feeling.

"I'm happy you got your bike back, I'm sorry it was my fault that it-" Before Yakumo could continue, she's interruped.

"Don't worry, it's fine" Harima says as he takes his hand off his motorcycle, Harima picks up the helmet that was on the handlebars. "Here you go" Harima walks over to Yakumo and hands the helmet to Yakumo, Yakumo looks down at the helmet in her hands.

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking home" Yakumo informs, Harima sits on his motorcycle and turns his head at Yakumo.

"What's the point? We're both going to the same home" Harima says, Yakumo nods her head and puts the helmet on her head. "Anyway, we both need to get home as soon as we can to work on getting an idea for the manga" Harima adds, Yakumo sits on the back of the motorcycle. "Hold on tight okay?" Harima informs, Yakumo nervously wraps her arms around Harima's waist. Harima revs his motorcycle, the two ride away from the school grounds together.

* * *

The two arrive home to be greeted by the hungry Iori "So have you thought of any ideas since last night?" Harima asks, Yakumo picks up Iori who is craving attention.

"I had some small ideas for the romance story, but I can't think of anything else" Yakumo answers, Harima has a short sigh as he kneels around the table. "Have you thought of anything?" Yakumo asks as she cradles Iori in her arms.

"Not a single idea" Harima says the disappointing news, Yakumo looks down at the floor and soon picks her head up to look at the phone in the room.

" _Hmm...maybe Tenma could give him an idea"_ Yakumo wonders, Yakumo puts Iori down much to Iori's dismay. Yakumo walks over to the phone and picks the phone up, the confused Harima looks up at Yakumo.

"Are we ordering a takeaway or something?" Harima asks, Yakumo quickly shakes her head.

"I'm calling Tenma, I haven't spoken to her in a few days" Yakumo answers, Harima suddenly fidgets as a blush emerges on his face. Yakumo starts to tap the numbers on her phone and dials the number.

"R..really?" Harima stutters, Yakumo leans against the wall waiting for the phone to be picked up.

"Yakumo?! It's been 4 days, why haven't you called?" Tenma answers the phone immediately catching Yakumo by surprise.

"I'm sorry sis, I've been busy for the pass few days" Yakumo answers, Harima continues to watch Yakumo like a hawk as she's on the phone with her sister.

"Hmm...busy? Is it a boy?" Tenma interrogates, Yakumo flinches at the question. "I remember being your age and being happy in love! So you're in love right?!" Tenma asks with enthusiasm.

"Well...kinda, but it's not a love thing. Just a boy you haven't heard or seen of in a while" Yakumo answers, Harima's eyes widen.

" _Is Tenma talking about me?!"_ Harima thinks with excitement, Yakumo looks down at the kneeling Harima to spot how fidgety he is.

"A boy I haven't heard or seen in a while...hmm...er...wait I know!" Tenma announces, a smile emerges on Yakumo's face. "It's Mangoku! Because they don't show '3 For the Kill' in America!" Tenma answers, Yakumo lowers her head at the answer.

"Well...you're kinda right, but it's someone else. It's actually Harim-" Before Yakumo could continue she's interrupted.

"Harima?! Where did you find him? Is he there right now? Can I speak to him? Do you still like him?!" Tenma bombards her sister with a ton of questions, Yakumo smiles.

"Okay" Yakumo gives a short answer, as she holds out the phone to Harima. "My sis wants to speak to you" Yakumo says, a nervous smile appears on Harima's face as he takes the phone off of Yakumo.

"Thanks" Harima says, Harima puts the phone to his ear. "H...hello" Harima says shyly, Yakumo beams a small smile at Harima.

"Harima?! Where have you been hiding for this long? Don't you know we've all been worried sick about you?!" Tenma responds, Harima scratches the back of his head.

"Well...I had to go away for a while, I needed a bit of me time" Harima answers, Yakumo continues to watch until she feels Iori tapping her foot.

"Oh, I still need to feed you" Yakumo says as she bends down and picks up Iori, Yakumo is about to walk into the kitchen but looks over her shoulder at the joy in Harima's face. _"_ _He looks so happy"_ Yakumo thinks to herself as she enters the kitchen.

"So...how are things in America?" Harima asks.

"It's going great! I'm finally getting the hang of speaking English, Karasuma is getting better. He's starting to remember a few things!" Tenma replies, Harima continues to have a huge grin on his face.

"That's great, glad things are going great for you and Karasuma" Harima says as his hand grips the phone tightly.

"I never got a chance to thank you for all the hard work you did to get me to America, you're a very sweet and dear friend of mine Harima" Tenma says, Harima begins to nervously shake at the compliment.

"I didn't do too much" Harima says humbly, as a faint blush appears on his cheeks.

"Yes you did, you need to start being more proud of yourself. You've helped a lot of people, I'm sure Yakumo is happy to have you around again" Tenma responds, Harima raises his eyebrows.

"I don't think so, she's got another mouth to feed and I'm living around here like a bum" Harima admits, Harima hears a heavy sigh on the phone.

"I bet she's been lonely, considering I'm not there with her in that big house. She might not look it, but I'm sure she's happy to have someone there with her" Tenma explains, Harima hears the drop of tone in Tenma's voice.

" _Wait a minute...I can help Tenma's sister, if she's lonely I'll convince her to try and go on a date with one of those guys, then she won't be lonely!"_ Harima devises his plan. "I guess so" Harima gives a short response, the two continue to chat on the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yakumo slightly hums as she puts cat meat in Iori's food dish. Yakumo puts down the food dish, where Iori is quick to finish it off. _"_ _That's the effect Tenma has on people, she can just lift your spirit"_ Yakumo reflects, as she looks down at Iori eating.

"The ever selfless Yakumo is at it again" Yakumo hears a ghostly voice behind her, Yakumo turns around to see The Ghost sitting on the kitchen worktop. "Aren't you the least bit jealous?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo immediately shakes her head.

"Tenma's special, she can inspire anyone to carry on" Yakumo answers, The Ghost rolls her eyes.

"What's the point in trying? You was always going to say something like that" The Ghost says as she folds her arms, but soon a grin emerges on The Ghost's face. "Are you wondering why you can read thoughts of girls now?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo's eyes widen as she takes a step forward towards The Ghost.

"Please" Yakumo says, The Ghost squints when looking at Yakumo.

"2 deadly sins are now linked to your power to read thoughts" The Ghost says, The Ghost puts her hand up in the air and extends one finger out "When you read the thoughts of men, their thoughts are Lust...for you" The Ghost says, Yakumo puts her hands on her mouth. "While the second one for girls is they're envious...of you" The Ghost says as she points at Yakumo.

"I...I see" Yakumo stutters at the realisation.

"How sinful the world is...towards you, do you feel hatred towards them having these sinful thoughts about you?" The Ghost asks as she folds her arms, Yakumo puts her hand over her chest before answering.

"I don't" Yakumo gives a short answer.

"Why?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo pauses before answering.

"I understand them, everyone has a moment of weakness where their thoughts can be...difficult to understand" Yakumo explains, The Ghost slowly nods her head.

"Hmm...I think I'm starting to like you now" The Ghost utters before she vanishes before Yakumo's eyes.

* * *

Time passes, Yakumo is sitting opposite Harima as he's talking on the phone to Tenma. _"_ _He's been talking to her for over an hour now..."_ Yakumo watches on as she sees the sheer delight in Harima's face. _"_ _He looks so happy, but that's the effect Tenma has on everyone"_ Yakumo thinks to herself as she takes a sip of her tea.

"So then I said-" Tenma is interrupted by her own yawn.

"You sound tired" Harima says, Yakumo takes her attention off her teacup and looks at Harima.

"I guess I am..." Tenma says sluggishly.

"Well you should get some rest, we can talk some other time...if you want?" Harima asks as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"Sounds like a great idea, can you put Yakumo on the phone? Goodnight Harima" Tenma asks, Harima nods his head.

"Goodnight" Harima utters as he passes the phone over to Yakumo, Yakumo takes the phone off of Harima and puts it to her ear.

"Hello sis?" Yakumo says, Yakumo hears nothing but a mischievous giggle on the phone.

"I softened him up for you sis, now it's your turn to reel him in..." Tenma hints.

"It's not like that sis" Yakumo says her famous line.

"I need to go to sleep and give the two of you some alone time hehe" Tenma says as she ends the call, Yakumo sighs as takes the phone away from her ear and looks at it.

" _Sis always gets the wrong idea, but she's sweet about it"_ Yakumo praises as looks away from the phone to see a smile on the face of Harima. "Tenma is quite special, isn't she?" Yakumo asks, Harima nervously nods his head.

"Yeah she is..." Harima says, Yakumo continues to watch Harima's nervous body language. "Well...should we get to work with you know...the manuscript?" Harima asks, Yakumo immediately nods her head. "I've got a brand new idea, that I think will work this time" Harima informs, Yakumo pulls out the idea book from under the table.

"What's the idea?" Yakumo asks as she opens the book ready with a pen in hand, Harima stands up out of enthusiasm.

"There is a Princess trapped in a castle from the demon overlord, our hero the Prince alongside his trusty sidekick must rescue the Princess" Harima explains, Yakumo nods her head as she writes down his ideas. "This can be an action, adventure and...romance" Harima explains the genres causing a grin to emerge on Yakumo's face. "Along his journey he goes to a number of villages, towns and faces numerous demons to stop him in his journey" Harima says, Yakumo continues to write before picking her head up.

"Does the Prince and his Sidekick have any powers?" Yakumo asks, Harima nods his head.

"The Prince is a master swordsman who is also has the ability to fire Aura blasts when his emotions reach a breaking point" Harima continues, Yakumo writes it down.

"What about if his emotions determine the colour of the Aura? Like if it's blue, he's calm but when it's red he's angry?" Yakumo curiously asks, Harima raises his eyebrows and pauses to think of the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Harima says delighted, Harima puts his hand on his chin. "He can wear a gloves that have an Aura bubble showing his emotional Aura!" Harima continues, Yakumo continues to watch Harima pace around the room in excitement.

" _He's found his motivation"_ Yakumo notices. "What about his Sidekick? Is it a boy or a girl? What is their powers?" Yakumo asks, Harima stops in his tracks and looks up at the ceiling.

"Hmm...If it's another boy the reader might think it's a competition between the two to see who gets the Princess, it'll be better if it's a girl" Harima recommends, Yakumo nods her head and writes down the facts. "Her power...it needs to be different yet similar to the Prince..." Harima speaks out loud.

"When you said the Prince is a master swordsman, what if the Sidekick has a ranged attack?" Yakumo asks, Harima slowly nods his head at the idea.

"Hmm...what if it's Aura Arrows? Similar to the Prince, her arrows colour and power is determined by her emotions?" Harima asks, Yakumo nods her head.

"Good idea, there should be a link between the two main characters" Yakumo agrees, Harima starts to pace up and down the room again.

"Also because the Prince fights a lot of people, what if she's a master at communication? She's able to convince anyone to do anything? Almost as if she hypnotises them?" Harima bombards a number of questions, Yakumo nods her head at the ideas and starts to write them down.

* * *

Hours pass as the two continue to work on their idea, the sun goes down on Yagami the two are sat around the table, with Yakumo writing up the final ideas. "I think we should give it a rest for now, we got plenty of work done" Harima recommends, Yakumo nods her head and closes the idea book. "We might be able to start drawing up this idea soon" Harima mentions.

"Good, I'd really like to see how it turns out" Yakumo says, Harima holds his arms to lean on the table.

"Thanks for helping me, I owe you a lot" Harima says, Yakumo leans back slightly and raises her hands up.

"I didn't do much, you did most of it" Yakumo mentions, Harima shakes his head.

"You've done so much for me, with getting me to go to school and with the manuscript" Harima compliments, Yakumo shyly looks away to look at Iori sleeping on the floor. "So I was thinking, you made me do something scary that's going to help me. I should try to get you to do something scary, that I'm sure will help you" Harima plans, Yakumo takes her attention off Iori and looks at Harima.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asks, Harima has a short sigh to himself.

"Those notes you get from boys at school, I think you should give them a chance. I'm sure they're not all bad" Harima says, Yakumo fidgets with her hands.

"I...I don't know, you see...I..." Yakumo stammers with her speech.

"Let me guess, you like someone else but they're too stupid to notice?" Harima asks, Yakumo's eyes widen. "I'm right aren't I? Can you tell me who this idiot this? I can talk to him for you" Harima recommends, Yakumo slowly shakes her head.

"Oh...no it's fine, I'd like to do it myself...one day" Yakumo promises, Harima takes his folded arms off the table.

"Why not give one of the other guys ago? If you wait too long for the same person, it might be too late" Harima speaks _"_ _I should know, I waited too long to tell Tenma...but now she's gone"_ Harima reflects.

"I don't know..." Yakumo mutters.

"If anything, if you go on a date with one of the guys you might get the confidence you need to tell the guy you like that you like him" Harima gives his advice, Yakumo takes a deep breath.

"Will it make you happy if I do this?" Yakumo asks, Harima pauses before answering.

"Of course, it'll make you happy I'm sure of it" Harima answers, Yakumo has a short sigh before opening her mouth.

"I'll do it" Yakumo accepts, a smile emerges on Harima's face.

"Great, we can have a look at the notes you get tomorrow and accept the one you like most. It's Saturday tomorrow, so it's only half a day" Harima plans, Yakumo hesitantly nods her head agreeing with Harima. _"_ _Tenma's fear of her sister being lonely will disappear"_ Harima thinks to himself.

" _I'm scared...what if something happens?"_ Yakumo thinks to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Yakumo looks up the bright moon. _"_ _If it makes Harima happy, I'll have to do it"_ Yakumo thinks to herself, suddenly her mobile phone flashes on her bedside table. Yakumo turns around to pick it up, to see a text from Sarah.

 _'I'm not feeling to well, I won't be in school tomorrow. Would you be able to let me know what I miss at school tomorrow?'_ The text message from Sarah, Yakumo looks down at her phone and starts to write a reply.

" _No problem, hope you get better soon'_ Yakumo replies, Yakumo places her phone back on the bedside table and continues to stare up at the moon.

* * *

Later tomorrow afternoon, classes are finished but some students decide to stay at the school in order to study or chat with friends. Yakumo and Harima both gather around Yakumo's desk after-school, Yakumo is looking down at the 5 love notes from her shoe locker this morning. "Do you have any preferences?" Harima asks, Yakumo looks down at the notes.

"I'm not sure..." Yakumo says nervously, Harima scratches his chin whilst gazing at the love notes.

"Do you know any of them? That might be nice or something?" Harima asks, Yakumo has a short sigh as she checks the names of the students again. Yakumo points at one of the names on the notes, Harima picks up the notes "Katsu? Do you know anything about him?" Harima asks.

"Well...he's always in the top 5 in our school test rankings on every test, he's talked to my sister occasionally...he's also linked to a lot of prestigious Universities" Yakumo lists, Harima nods his head.

"Hmm...he doesn't sound too bad, he seems like a smart guy" Harima compliments, Yakumo shyly looks at the front of the classroom. "I don't think he'll be too bad...why not give him a chance?" Harima asks, Yakumo hesitantly pauses. "Or do you want to try asking the guy you actually like?" Harima asks, Yakumo flinches in her seat and slowly shakes her with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet..." Yakumo says, Harima puts the love note down back on Yakumo's table.

"So...Katsu it is then?" Harima asks for confirmation, Yakumo hesitantly nods her head. Harima stands up out of his seat "Great, do you know where he'll be?" Harima asks, Yakumo stands out of her seat.

"He's usually in the school library" Yakumo answers, Harima turns to Yakumo.

"I think it'll be better if you go by yourself to ask him, he might be confused if I'm there with you" Harima says, Yakumo nods her head and picks up the note. "I'll be here if you need me" Harima says, Yakumo takes a deep breath and leaves the classroom. _"_ _He won't be that bad of a guy, she might end up liking him if she gives him a chance. I wonder who the boy she likes is...he might end up missing out if Tenma's sister likes Katsu, unlucky idiot"_ Harima thinks to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Yakumo enters the library to see a number of students turn their attention towards Yakumo _"_ _Woah, she's pretty" "Pretty girls never come here, what's she here for?"_ Yakumo reads a number of thoughts, Yakumo takes a deep breath and chooses to ignore them. Suddenly a boy catches Yakumo's eyes, a blonde neatly combed hair boy with blue eyes and slim figure studying from a heavy book, Yakumo looks down at the note. _"_ _That's him"_ Yakumo notices as she walks up to him. Katsu looks beside him to see Yakumo standing there, startled he almost falls out of his seat.

"Y...Yakumo?!" Katsu calls out. _"_ _S...she's so cute, what's she doing here? Wait...that in her hand..."_ Katsu notices the note Yakumo has in her hand.

"I got your note and-" Before Yakumo could continue, Katsu interrupts her.

"Ah...I see you're interested in my proposal?" Katsu says as he regains composure, Yakumo reluctantly nods her head. "I can't say I don't blame you, I have a number of girls interested in me. But you're the one that isn't, we seem to be a match. After all we both are the best looking people in the whole school" Katsu explains, Yakumo opens her mouth ready to speak but is interrupted again. "It would be a pleasure for me to go on a date with you and an even greater honour for you to go on a date with someone like me" Katsu says arrogantly.

" _Will it make you happy? Of course"_ Yakumo thinks back to the question she gave Harima, Yakumo has a short sigh before speaking. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you when do you-" Yakumo is yet again interrupted, Yakumo tightens her grip on the love note.

"We can go tonight I'm not busy, my treat. We can go to that café you work at" Katsu says as he stands out of his seat, Yakumo nods her head. "I look forward to seeing you there" Katsu says calmly, Yakumo squints at Katsu. _"_ _I look forward to seeing what she'll be wearing..."_ Yakumo reads Katsu's thoughts. Yakumo opens her mouth ready to speak again, but is yet again interrupted "I shall meet you at 5:00 at the café, we shall have a lovely date" Katsu promises, Yakumo nods her head.

"I'll see you there" Yakumo says as she bows her head and turns her back to him, Yakumo walks towards the exit of the library. Katsu sits back down in his seat.

" _Ahh...I knew she couldn't resist my charm"_ Katsu panders to himself.

* * *

Whilst Harima is sitting in the classroom, Harima is looking out of the window of the classroom. _"_ _After Tenma's sister has her date, we might be able to start drawing the idea we had"_ Harima plans, as he's planning the door behind him slides open. Yakumo enters back into the classroom, Harima tries to read her expression but is unable to. "How did it go?" Harima asks, Yakumo shuts the sliding door behind her.

"It went fine" Yakumo gives a short answer, Harima tilts his head looking at Yakumo walking back to her desk.

"So are the two of you going to go on a date or something?" Harima asks, Yakumo looks down at her table and picks up her school bag.

"Yes, it's at a café at 5" Yakumo announces, Yakumo tries to pull a smile but is unable to.

"That's soon, we better get home then" Harima announces, Yakumo nods her head. _"_ _She doesn't look happy at all...maybe I'm pushing too much, but I wasn't happy about going to school, Tenma's sister pushed me into it and it'll end up being good for me"_ Harima thinks to himself as the two leave the classroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon before the date, Yakumo is in her room getting ready. _"_ _I'll just wear a t-shirt and jeans, I don't think I need to wear something formal at a café"_ Yakumo realises, Yakumo turns away from her wardrobe to see The Ghost laying on her bed.

"You don't want to do this do you?" The Ghost asks, Yakumo shakes her head agreeing with The Ghost. "Then why are you doing this?" The Ghost asks as she turns her head to look at Yakumo.

"Harima said he'll be happy if I gave it a chance and when Harima's motivated about something, I don't want to stop him" Yakumo says as she clutches her chest, The Ghost rolls her eyes.

"Ugh...just say no and tell him that the guy you like is him" The Ghost suggests, a faint blush appears on Yakumo's face as she looks away.

"Now is not the time to tell him" Yakumo utters, The Ghost sits up on Yakumo's bed.

"This attitude you have of making other people happy will get yourself hurt, emotionally and physically" The Ghost warns as she fades away before Yakumo's eyes. Yakumo sighs as she walks over to her bed and sits down.

" _As long as Harima's happy, that's all that matters right?"_ Yakumo wonders, Yakumo looks at the time on her phone and stands up off her bed. _"_ _It's almost time"_ Yakumo notices.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Harima is pacing up and down in the living room. _"_ _Why am I nervous? Did Tenma's sister feel this way when she talked to the school about me going back?"_ Harima questions, but soon stops in his tracks as he sees Yakumo enter the living room with a plastic expression. "Are you alright?" Harima asks, Yakumo silently nods her head as she walks up to Iori on the table. "What's wrong? You don't look happy about this?" Harima asks, Yakumo's eyes widen.

"erm...I'm just nervous" Yakumo lies, Harima slowly nods his head.

"I get it now, nothing to worry about he seems okay from what you've told me" Harima motivates, Yakumo turns around to face Harima.

"Yeah...I better get going now" Yakumo says, Harima nods his head.

"I'd get you there myself on my bike but if he sees us, he might get the wrong idea" Harima says, Yakumo takes a deep breath and walks towards the front door. "Enjoy yourself okay?" Harima calls out, Yakumo exits out of the front door. Harima stretches his arms and kneels around the table _"_ _She's nervous now, but she might end up thanking me later"_ Harima has a small chuckle, whilst hovering above the him in the room is The Ghost shaking her head.

" _He's so clueless...I better see how she gets on"_ The Ghost comments to herself, as she phases through the ceiling.

* * *

Later Yakumo is standing outside of the café where she works at, Yakumo looks at her phone it reads 17:05. _"_ _He's either running late or isn't showing?"_ Yakumo hopes for the second option, suddenly she sees a blonde haired boy wearing a formal suit running up to her.

"Good afternoon Yakumo, thanks for meeting me here" Katsu says.

"Good afternoon I-" Before Yakumo could say another word she's interrupted.

"Don't I look good in a suit? You was probably going to compliment me on that wasn't you?" Katsu claims, Yakumo raises her eyebrow at Katsu.

"I was going to say, I was able to get us some seats in the café" Yakumo says, Katsu slowly rocks his head back and forth.

"Oh I see...then you was going to praise me on how good I look?" Katsu says, Yakumo shrugs her shoulders as the two walk towards the door. Yakumo looks to her side at Katsu. "Can you get the door for me?" Katsu asks, Yakumo sighs as she opens the door of the café. The two enter the café with Katsu ahead of her her.

" _So Yakumo is caught between the idiot she likes at her house and the arrogance of the person she's with now...maybe now I'll see a fire in Yakumo"_ The Ghost plots as she phases through the café door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tsuakmoto residence, Harima is sat in front of the television and flicks through the channels. Suddenly the phone rings, Harima stands up from kneeling and walks towards the phone. _"_ _It's probably Tenma, she'll be happy to hear that her sister won't be as lonely any more"_ Harima thinks to himself as he picks up the phone. "Hello?" Harima answers.

"Oh hey Harima, how are you doing?" Sarah asks, Harima frowns knowing that it isn't Tenma on the phone.

"I'm doing fine, what about you? Any better?" Harima asks as he leans against the wall.

"I'm getting there, is Yakumo there? I need to ask her about school?" Sarah asks, a grin emerges on Harima's face.

"She's not here, she's on a date with a boy from school" Harima answers, there is a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"What?!" Sarah says in disgust.

"I was able to convince her to give one of them a chance, she won't be as lonely now" Harima answers, Harima hears a groan on the other end of the phone.

"Ugh...why would you do that?" Sarah asks, Harima looks down at the floor.

"What are you worried about? She'll be fine" Harima says with confidence.

"Yakumo has an issue saying no to people, that's why she doesn't reply to the people that send her these notes" Sarah explains. "She's too passive, what if the guy asks her to do something? Yakumo won't say no, even if she wanted to" Sarah finishes. Harima gasps at the explanation that's given to him.

" _Crap...she's right, 'Will it make you happy if I do this?' 'Of course'"_ Harima is struck by the sudden realisation. _"_ _She won't say no, even if she wanted to"_ Sarah's words echo in Harima's mind.

"Who's on the date with her?" Sarah asks, Harima scratches the back of his neck as he thinks about it.

"Someone called Katsu, Tenma's sister said he's in the top 5 in all of the exams or something" Harima responds, there is another long pause on the phone.

"Get there now, check to see if she's okay" Sarah orders, Harima looks at the phone in his hand.

"What? Why?" Harima asks.

"He's not a nice guy, get there now" Sarah demands, Harima immediately drops the phone and rushes out of the living room. _"_ _Katsu...he's just a creep"_ Sarah thinks to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the café, Yakumo and Katsu walk over to their seats. Yakumo stands beside her seat, Katsu pulls out a seat. Yakumo walks over to it, to see Katsu sit in the seat instead. Yakumo sits in the seat opposite Katsu, Yakumo is sat with her back to the entrance door. "This place is familiar, I believe you work here" Katsu comments.

"Yes I-" Before Yakumo could continue she's interrupted.

"Thought, I remembered you wearing some cute costumes" Katsu says, Yakumo nervously looks away from Katsu. _"_ _Ahh...I remember those costumes...I should have brought a camera like my dad said"_ Yakumo reads Katsu's thoughts, Yakumo's eyes widen.

" _I just want to get out of here, but it's making Harima happy with me being here"_ Yakumo thinks about her dilemma.

"It might be a while before we get our orders taken, it's quite busy" Katsu notices, Yakumo nods her head. "We'll just chat" Katsu notifies. Suddenly the door of the café opens, Harima enters the café. The Ghost is floating near the ceiling of the café, The Ghost spots Harima entering.

" _This is interesting..."_ The Ghost comments.

" _Going to a café with no money...this will be a challenge, I'll just keep ordering water"_ Harima plans as he turns his head to the café _"_ _There she is"_ Harima notices Yakumo and Katsu sat in the café. Harima slyly walks over and sits at a table close by behind Yakumo, close enough that he can hear them.

"Don't you have a sister? I can kinda remember her" Katsu asks, Harima folds his arms as he leans back in his seat.

"Yes, her name is-" Before Yakumo could finish, she is interrupted for a record time.

"I remember her being small and having twin tails at the side of her head" Katsu recollects.

"Yes that's her she's-" Yakumo is interrupted mid-sentence.

"I have siblings too, but they're not as talented or as good looking at me" Katsu gloats, Yakumo rolls her eyes.

" _Damn...I've only been here for a few seconds and I already want to punch him..."_ Harima thinks to himself as he clenches his fist tightly.

"Speaking of good looking, my father runs a female modelling agency. There are a lot of opportunities going out at the moment for his company, I wonder if you'd like to give it a go?" Katsu asks, Harima starts to shake his head.

" _What a sleazy creep!"_ Harima thinks to himself. The Ghost shakes her head whilst looking down at Yakumo.

" _Now I understand why she hates some men..."_ The Ghost realises.

"I don't know...I-" Yakumo is interrupted.

" _She won't say no...damn...Sarah was right, she just won't say no"_ Harima puts his head in the palm of his hand.

"Come on you'd look great, it'll be swimsuit modelling first for beginners. At least give it a chance" Katsu attempts to persuade.

"I don't think it's-" Yakumo is interrupted by Katsu standing out of his seat, Katsu leans over and grabs Yakumo's wrist.

"Why not? I get what I want then I want, I want you to do this" Katsu says, Yakumo looks up at Katsu in fear.

"P...please let go of me" Yakumo pleads, suddenly Harima stands out of his seat and rushes towards Katsu, a lot of diners turn their attention towards what's happening. The Ghost is hovering above Yakumo's head.

" _I'll fling him across the café"_ The Ghost threatens, but stops as soon as she sees Harima standing next to Yakumo.

"Let her go now!" Harima warns, Yakumo hears a familiar voice and looks behind her to see Harima standing there. Harima looks down at the petrified eyes of Yakumo. Katsu turns his head to look at Harima.

"This has nothing to do with you shades boy, go back to your seat" Katsu says as he tightens his grip on Yakumo's wrist, Yakumo attempts to break the grip but its too much. Harima suddenly grabs Katsu's wrist that is grabbing Yakumo.

"Let's just say I'm her friend, let go of her now. I won't ask again" Harima warns as he stares into Katsu's blue eyes, Katsu lets go of Yakumo's wrist. Harima releases his grip on Katsu's wrist.

"I was only suggesting to her a career in modelling...I'm sure a lot of people would like to see that" Katsu says as a faint blush appears on his cheeks, Harima shakes his head.

"You're just a creep" Harima comments, Katsu folds his arms in a huff. "Come on let's go" Harima says as he looks down at Yakumo, Yakumo nods her head and stands out of her seat.

"I bet your dumb sister would do it, why not just do what she would've done" Katsu comments, Harima clenches his fist and turns his head looking at Katsu.

"What did you just say?" Harima asks again, Katsu gulps before opening his mouth.

"I said, I bet her dumb sister would do-" Before Katsu could finish, he is interrupted by a swift slap across his face. Harima's eyes widen as he sees Yakumo slapping Katsu as hard as she can.

"You don't know anything about Tenma" Yakumo says, Yakumo turns her back to Katsu and walks away. Harima follows behind Yakumo in shock over what he just witnessed. The Ghost stands there with a grin on her face.

" _It's about time"_ The Ghost comments as she sees Harima and Yakumo leave the café. The Ghost looks to her side to see Katsu holding feeling his swollen red cheek.

"Hey! I'm not done with-" Katsu is interrupted by a chandelier dropping on his head, Katsu falls to the floor. A number of diners rush to Katsu's aid, whilst The Ghost is floating above where the chandelier was.

" _Whoops..."_ The Ghost utters as a sly grin emerges on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the café, Yakumo is standing next to Harima's bike with her head held down. Harima is standing behind her, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that" Yakumo mutters in a defeated tone, Harima immediately shakes his head and puts his hand on Yakumo's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, I would've ended up knocking him out instead of a slap" Harima comforts, Yakumo shakes her head disappointed with herself. "I've never seen that side of you" Harima mentions, Yakumo turns around facing Harima. Harima spots a small number of tears running down the cheek of Yakumo.

"I shouldn't have done that, it was awful of me" Yakumo says, Yakumo has a small sigh trying to regain her composure. "It's just whenever I hear someone speak bad of someone I care about...It's the only time I get mad" Yakumo explains, Harima folds his arms.

"You did the right thing, you was defending the person you love. It's not awful, it's just natural the guy deserved it any way" Harima reassures, Yakumo raises her head to look up at Harima. "It was my fault anyway, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't push you into doing this. I'm sorry" Harima apologises.

"It was my fault too, I should have just said no" Yakumo says, Harima nods his head.

"I'll have to teach you how to say no to people" Harima says, Yakumo smiles as she wipes the last remaining tears out of her eyes. "Let's just go home, it's been a heck of a day" Harima says as he walks towards his motorcycle. As Yakumo watches Harima walk towards his bike, Yakumo gasps.

" _Wait a minute is that..."_ Yakumo notices thoughts hovering around Harima's head.

" _I don't want to see her upset any more, if anyone makes her cry or upset they'll have me to deal with. I care a lot about her, she's one of my closest friends"_ Yakumo smiles as she reads Harima's thoughts.

"Hmm...now this is getting interesting" The Ghost comments as she appears from behind Yakumo, catching her off guard. Harima sits on the bike and turns around looking at Yakumo.

"Are you ready?" Harima calls out, Yakumo nods her head and takes a few steps towards Harima and his bike. Harima hands a helmet over to Yakumo, Yakumo puts it on her head and gets on the bike. The two ride off.

" _I read his thoughts..."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, let me know what you think of this new chapter. I hope to see you all again for the next chapter.**


End file.
